Camuflaje
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: El inocente Feliciano tiene problemas en casa y fuera de ella, sin embargo, todo su dolor queda reprimido en su interior con el deseo de no preocupar a los que más quiere. Lo que no sabe es que todo ese dolor reprimido daña a los demás tanto o más como el expresado. GerIta y algo de Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

No sabía cuántas veces había pasado ya, pero otra vez venía borracho y de madrugada. Su pobre mujer, a la que se supone que respetaba y amaba, le esperaba despierta en la cama y preocupada mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche hasta que oía la puerta principal de abrirse. Cuando esto pasaba, no sabía si alegrarse de que su querido marido volviera a casar o aterrarse porque siempre que venía ebrio, significaba que los gritos iban a estallar de sus dos bocas, y esos gritos aumentarían y subirían de tono hasta que él le diera un bofetada, la insultara y ella empezara a llorar, como siempre pasaba cuando le reprimía algo incluso sin estar ebrio, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo ya que, según ella, "La culpa era suya porque le enfadaba mucho". Y lo que más le dolía de todo esto era que sus dos pequeños, aunque ya de diecisiete años de edad cada uno, lo oyeran todo.

Pues bien, esta vez fue como las otras: él llegó, se dejó caer en la entrada, ella bajó a por él, le regañó, el despertó, la gritó, empezaron a discutir (más por culpa de él que de ella), ella le replicaba con un tono más bajo, pues ya sabía que lo mejor era no ponerse nerviosa ni alzar la voz pero… daba igual, él la pegó, como cada noche, y todo quedó en silencio mientras él murmuraba. El más pequeño de los gemelos ya no aguantaba más estas noches de angustia y gritos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo el mayor de los gemelos echado en su litera baja mientras miraba al otro bajar por las escaleras de las camas.

-Ve~, voy a ayudar a mamá.- si por algo destacaba el pequeño e inocente Feliciano, aún inocente a pesar de su edad, era por su ingenuidad pero no… en realidad no era así… él sabía lo que pasaba en su casa y que no era nada bueno, por eso escondía su dolor en una infantil máscara de inocencia con rostro alegre e infantil.

-Idiota, ya sabes lo que nos dice cuando pasa esto. Además, ya sabes lo que me hizo a mí la vez que salí a intentar detenerles.- suspiro y le dio la espalda acurrucándose entre el edredón y el colchón.

-¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí otra vez como si nada! No me importa lo que mamá diga, yo… quiero ayudarla… y a papá también…- luchaba por no sollozar si quiera, pero su garganta empezó a hacerse un nudo.

-Feliciano… yo también quiero ayudarles…- se giró de nuevo de cara a él. –Pero papá no cambiará porque ahora aparezcas tú. Siempre te ignora como a mí y cuando le hablas te responde de mala gana. Papá nunca cambiará, aunque diga lo contrario.-

-Pero…-permaneció cabizbajo mientras sus ojos empezaban a calentarse y sus labios temblaban. -¡Me da igual, no soporto verlos así!- salió del cuarto corriendo hacia las escaleras.

El mayor de los gemelos se limitó a suspirar mirando hacia las escaleras y rezando porque aquel monstruo al que llamaba "padre" no le hiriera conociendo lo débil que era. La vez que él salió, vio cómo alzaba la mano hacia su madre para darle una bofetada, la cual estaba encogida en el suelo protegiéndose con sus brazos colocados alrededor de su cuerpo. Él se interpuso y agarró su muñeca, pero lo único que consiguió es que éste le tirara al suelo y descargara todo su odio en él dándole patadas en la espalda y tripa, siendo cauteloso de no dárselas en la cara o zonas bastantes visibles porque estaba borracho, sí, pero no era tan tonto como para dejar evidencia de sus actos en sus víctimas, por no hablar de que ya hasta los vecinos sospechaban de él pero por más que preguntaban, la madre se limitaba a decirles que no había problemas en su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro y una profunda herida en su corazón.

Feliciano llegó abajo y vio cómo su padre estaba sobre su madre mientras ésta trataba de apartarle. Él le lamía el cuello y se lo besaba mientras ella ponía las manos en su cabeza y trataba de apartarlo. Lleno de valor, el frágil Feliciano se puso sobre su padre y le agarró de los hombros tratando de apartarle, pero él tenía más fuerza, así que seguía insistiendo con la mujer.

-¿Feliciano? ¿Qué haces?- trataba de apartar los brazos de su marido con toda su fuerza. –V-vuelve a tu cuarto… estoy bien…-

-¡Ve! ¡No, no estás bien!- seguía tirando de los hombros de su padre. -¡Deja a mamá en paz! ¡Déjanos a los tres en paz!- gritaba mientras trataba de hacer más fuerza.

-Vaya, tengo unos hijos muy maleducados…- finalmente y por voluntad propia, el hombre se apartó y levantó.

Apartó sus manos de sus hombros temblando mientras le miraba. No sabía qué hacer; si corría, volvería con su madre y sabe Dios lo que le podría hacer, pero si se quedaba, se llevaría una gran paliza. Decidió quedarse dado que prefería sufrir él antes de la persona que le otorgó la vida, así que con miedo mientras veía a su padre quitarse el cinturón y tomarlo con una mano, él se fue echando para atrás hasta chocarse con una pared, por la cual se dejó caer hasta el suelo e igual que su madre, se protegió con sus brazos.

-Antes no eras tan desobediente ni replicabas tanto, ¿cómo es que ahora de repente sí, eh?- se fue acercando a él lentamente mientras sacudía su cinturón.

-Ve… porque cuando éramos pequeños… tú no eras así…- le miraba mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo siempre he sido un buen padre, los malos sois vosotros.- cogió impulso y le dio con la hebilla en su brazo derecho.

Soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la zona golpeaba y la frotaba para tratar de aliviarse el dolor.

-Sólo hago esto por tu bien, como hice con Lovino. Y parece ser que desde entonces ha aprendido a no meter las narices donde no le interesa.- le dio otro, esta vez en la mano con la que se tocaba la primera magulladura.

De nuevo, otro grito de dolor y ahora una mano ensangrentada con un profundo moratón. Permanecía cabizbajo llorando e incapaz de moverse, con su mente inundada de miedo.

-¿Has aprendido la lección o tengo que enseñártela de nuevo?-

Trató de pronunciar una respuesta, pero estaba tan nervioso que su voz era extremadamente baja y casi inaudible.

-¿No la has aprendido? ¿¡No la has aprendido!?- gritaba una y otra vez mientras le daba con la hebilla ahora en la cara.

El pobre Feliciano pudo contar tres golpes impactando en su cara pero cuando paró, oía cómo la hebilla seguía impactando en alguien más y éste gemía. Ese alguien era su madre, la cual recibía los golpes en su espalda mientras abrazaba a Feliciano fuertemente y acompañándolo en su llanto.

-¡Y tú sólo eres una puta! ¡Sois todos una basura!- siguió azotando con el cinturón la espalda de la madre mientras ésta miraba a Feliciano con gruesos lagrimones bajando por sus mejillas.

-C-cielo… huye de aquí… ya me encargo yo…- le sonreía débilmente.

-Mamá…- lloraba mientras la miraba.

-Tr-tranquilo… estaré… bien…- sus brazos apoyados en la pared empezaban a flaquearle.

Se apartó rápidamente y corriendo todo lo deprisa que puso y aún con su pijama puesto, salió de la casa hacia la calle en busca de ayuda, con su mejilla y mano ensangrentadas. La madre finalmente cayó al suelo aturdida y perdió el conocimiento mientras su marido seguía "castigándola" con el cinturón. El mayor de los gemelos, Lovino, bajó preocupado y contempló la escena.

Todo estaba desierto, sólo unos pocos coches circulaban por la calle, pero no había rastro de ninguna comisaría abierta o alguien para pedir ayuda. Finalmente y tras correr como alma que lleva el diablo por la calle y sin rumbo fijo, Feliciano acabó chocándose contra un hombre que salía de la oscura parte trasera de un edificio.

-Eh, ten más cuidado.- lo miró molesto hasta que vio que se trataba de un herido que iba asustado y aún con ropa de cama. Todo esto le extrañó bastante, incluso empezaba a pensar que se trataba de un loco que se había escapado de un psiquiátrico a causa de sus pintas.

-L-lo siento.- jadeaba cabizbajo con la garganta seca.

-¿Estás bien?- miraba sus manos y su cara llena de magulladuras. -¿Has tenido una pelea?-

-Más o menos…- jadeaba aún mientras alzaba la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con aquel hombre. Era bastante alto, con el pelo rubio engominado hacia atrás y dos ojos azules celestes. Se podría decir que era el orgullo de la raza alemana, por no hablar de su musculoso y voluptuoso cuerpo, y de los brazos que se le marcaban en aquella ceñida camisa negra.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? Estás algo pálido y ensangrentado de más.- seguía mirando todas sus heridas.

-No… estoy buscando una comisaria… si puede decirme…- sin poder aguantar ya ni su propio peso, se dejó caer al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

El hombre, cada vez más preocupado por el muchacho, lo cogió en brazos y contempló todas sus magulladuras. Se dirigió hacia su coche, un enorme todoterreno negro, y lo echó con cuidado en los asientos de atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lovi, Lovi, buenos días~- a pesar de ser tan temprano, Antonio saludó a su novio con una amplia sonrisa.

Le miró algo molesto. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Venga, vámonos.- fue con él para meterse en el coche.

-No~- le detuvo cogiéndolo de los brazos. –Primero me tienes que pagar.- rió.

Suspiró. –Buenos días.- le besó en la mejilla. -¿Nos podemos ir ya? Vamos a llegar tarde.-

-Claro~- le miró risueño y detectó una magulladura en su mejilla. –Lovino, ¿qué es eso de tu cara?- su rostro se tornó algo más serio y con preocupación.

-¿Esto?- se la tocó ocultándola. –Qué va a ser…-

Apartó con delicadeza su mano. –Le regañas a tu madre, pero es que tú eres igual…- se la acarició con cuidado.

-Antonio, no puedo más…- suspiró pesadamente. -Ayer le tocó a Feliciano... salió a defender a mi madre, pero le dijo que huyera y salió corriendo. No ha vuelto desde anoche…- se quedó cabizbajo con la cabeza agachada.

El moreno le besó dulcemente la herida y le acompañó al coche mientras pensaba en la situación de su pareja.

* * *

Finalmente, el pobre Feliciano despertó. Debido a sus heridas y pérdida de sangre, pero sobretodo a sus nervios y pánico, el joven acabó desmayándose en la calle frente al hombre al que le preguntaba el camino hacia una comisaria. Sólo le recordaba a él, pero no del todo. Recordaba que era alto y varonil pero su cara se veía borrosa, entre otras cosas porque, aunque no lo recordara, lo vio por primera vez en su vida, pero sí que recordaba su voz, grave y levemente quebrada por la sorpresa de encontrar a un chico joven en ese estado.

Con cuidado, se incorporó. Todo su cuerpo le dolía a pesar de no haber recibido golpes por todo él y de estar sobre un colchón mullido. Miraba sus manos, una de ellas vendada y la otra con algunos rasguños leves. Se palpaba su rostro con la mano sin vendas, sintiendo algún que otro dolor causado también por magulladuras. Su casco también le dolía, pero no gracias al impacto contra el pavimento, porque el hombre que estaba con él tuvo tiempo de agarrarle y cogerlo en brazos, sino por su aturdimiento.

Miró la habitación donde se encontraba. No era para nada especial, sólo era un cuarto de hospital como cualquier otro; cama, cortinas alrededor, mesita al lado con un flexo, un sillón al otro lado, paredes pintadas de tonos claros, suelo impoluto y otra cama acompañada de una mesita y sillón, sólo que ésta estaba vacía y con las sábanas perfectamente estiradas.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, el hospital se fue llenando de más ruido y ajetreo. Aún temprano, una enfermera pasó al cuarto, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la ventana y alzando la persiana. -¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo con un tono dulce.

-Ve… No recuerdo mucho sobre lo que pasó anoche y me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo…- se la acariciaba con cuidado.

-Tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.- le sonrió acercándose hacia él. –El hombre que le trajo dijo que le encontró en la calle corriendo con varias magulladuras y sangre. ¿Tampoco recuerda la causa?-

-¡Ve! ¡Eso sí! ¡Debo volver a casa!- trató de incorporarse, pero su dolor era tan fuerte que se lo impedía.

-No se preocupe, descanse. Si quiere contactar con alguien le traeremos un teléfono.- le sonrió. –Pero eso será después de desayunar.-

-Ve…- asintió no muy conformado.

La enfermera se apartó y se aproximó a la puerta para salir, pero Feliciano la interrumpió.

-Disculpe… ¿puede decirme quién me trajo?-

Volvió hacia él y le miró. –Uhmm…- se cruzó de brazos pensativa colocando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior. –No nos dijo nada sobre él… sólo nos contó que se le acercó desesperado y herido buscando una comisaría. Después de dejarlo sobre una camilla se fue sin decir nada más. ¿Por qué buscaba la comisaría? ¿Tuvo alguna pelea callejera o algo por el estilo?-

-… Tuve problemas en mi casa…- agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a cerrar la puerta y acercarse. –No tenga miedo, explíqueme lo ocurrido.-

-Pues… mi padre vino borracho por la noche y quiso abusar de mi madre…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le resecó. –Así que bajé para detenerle, pero él pudo conmigo y me agredió. Mi madre amortiguó los golpes con su propio cuerpo y me dijo que escapara, así que busqué una comisaría, pero…- sollozaba.

La enfermera se quedó boquiabierta sintiendo gran pena por él. –No se preocupe, le traeremos un teléfono de inmediato.- salió de nuevo.

El joven asintió y cuando por fin estuvo sólo, descargó todo su dolor en forma de gotas que brotaban de sus ojos, las cuales crecían cada vez más cuando recordaba a su pobre madre protegiéndole.

* * *

Con algo de nervios por si quien cogía el teléfono era su padre, marcó el número de su casa con sus temblorosos dedos.

-…¿Sí?- respondió la dulce voz de su madre con un tono más apagado de lo normal.

-¿Mamá? Ve, soy Feli, estoy en el hospital, ¿cómo estás?-

-Cielo…- le temblaba la voz. –Yo... estoy bien…- se tocaba con su mano la parte baja de la espalda, donde tenía varios moratones ocultados por la ropa. –Tu hermano y yo hemos estado muy preocupados… insistió en faltar hoy a clases para salir a buscarte, pero al final me hizo caso. ¿En qué habitación estás? Iré ahora mismo a verte.-

-Estoy en la habitación 87, en la segunda planta, ve. Estoy algo aturdido…- se acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. -¿Cómo está… papá?-

-Tu padre está durmiendo aún. Después de irte Lovino bajó y le dio un golpe en la nuca con una figura en la nuca y perdió el conocimiento después de que él le diera una bofetada.- sollozaba.

-Mamá… si no quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo por nosotros… divórciate, denúnciale. ¿Por qué crees que tienes la culpa de que te pegue? ¿Le tratas mal?-

Se puso nerviosa. –Yo… yo creo que no, pero él…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó cargado de razón.

-Yo le quiero…- rompió a llorar. –Y me prometió que iba a cambiar…-

-Pero no lo ha hecho y te lo prometió hace mucho tiempo… y siempre que pasa te lo vuelve a prometer y mira cómo acaba todo…-

Permaneció en silencio. Sólo se oían los sollozos de la mujer.

-Ve, mamá, te esperaré aquí, ven cuando quieras.- dijo con un tono más dulce algo arrepentido.

-Sí, cielo.- sonrió levemente tratando de poner su tono de voz dulce y sereno. –Iré en cuanto pueda.-

-Hasta luego… ve, te quiero, mamá~- trataba de animarla.

Sonrió. –Yo mucho más, cielo.- le colgó.

Suspiró y dejó el teléfono en su sitio para después llamar a la enfermera para que lo recogiera todo.

* * *

Valentina, la mujer a la que el dulce Feliciano llamaba "mamá", llegó a la habitación entre media hora. Llamó antes de entrar y se acercó con una sonrisa a su dulce retoño, que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, cielo.- le besó en la mejilla tras dejar su bolso en la mesita.

-Ve~, buenos días, mami~- se abrazó a su caderas sonriendo.

Se apartó lentamente y se sentó en el sillón de al lado. -¿Cómo estás?- le acariciaba la frente.

Sonrió relajado cerrando los ojos. –Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no tengo ningún golpe en ella. La mano y el brazo me duelen un poco y el golpe en la cara…-

Su interior se llenó de dolor y odio hacia sí misma porque, al fin y al cabo, la culpa era suya por no abandonar a ese hombre ni denunciarlo, y todo ello le estaba llevando a perjudicarse a ella y a sus propios hijos. –Feliciano, tienes que hacerme un favor…- le acariciaba con cuidado el rostro.

-¿Qué es?-

-Tú y Lovino tenéis que iros de casa.-

-¡Ve! ¡Sin ti no! Además, somos menores…-

-Pero si os vais a vivir con Antonio no pasa nada, él es mayor de edad ya y seguro que no le importa quedarse con vosotros.-

-Pero… yo sobraría… ellos dos son pareja y vivirán como tal. Yo sólo les molestaría.-

-Pero si Antonio te aprecia mucho a ti también.- le sonrió tratando de recuperar su dulce tono maternal y comprensivo. –Lo único que tendréis que hacer es pagarle algunas cosas, como un alquiler, pero de eso ya me encargaré yo.-

-¿Y tú?- le miraba algo serio. -¿Te vas a quedar con ese monstruo hasta que te mate?-

Se sobresaltó. –Feli… tu padre no es un monstruo.- le sonrió algo nerviosa y forzada. –Y tampoco me va a hacer daño… ayer es que volvimos a discutir y-

-¿Y qué?- alzó de nuevo la voz cargado de razón. –Discutiste con él por su bien, no para enfadarle. Es su culpa. Todo lo que nos pasa es su culpa. Divórciate, ponle una denuncia, vámonos de casa y-

Antes de acabar Valentina le dio una bofetada a su hijo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con ninguno de los dos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Cállate! ¡Tu padre no es así!- sollozaba. –No… no lo es…-

Se tocó la mejilla algo sorprendido y con los ojos vidriosos. –Mamá… eres como él... trato de ayudarte y así me lo pagas…- lloraba. –Te está corrompiendo…-

Le miró y se ablandó de nuevo. -¡Feli!- se acercó a él, pero le dio la espalda. –Lo siento, Feliciano… no era mi intención…-

-Esa es vuestra única diferencia…- la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tú te arrepientes de tus errores, pero él nunca pide perdón. Además, tampoco muestra que te quiere a ti o a nosotros…-

Suspiró algo pensativa, tardando algo en reaccionar.-Hablaré con Antonio para que podáis iros a vivir con él una temporada, no os preocupéis por mí.-

-Pero mamá, nosotros no queremos estar protegidos, preferimos protegerte a ti. Nosotros nos iríamos de casa, pero si tú no te vas primero no nos iremos.-

-Feliciano, no te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo. Por ahora céntrate en recuperarte. Mira.- le sonrió sacando un pequeño bote de su bolso. –Te he traído las galletas que tanto te gustan.- le sonrió.

Recuperó de nuevo su inocente semblante, tratando de olvidar junto a su madre la discusión. –Ve~, gracias mamá~, pero creo que voy a salir hoy, tampoco estoy tan mal.- le sonrió.

-¿Sí? Pues mucho mejor.- le sonrió y besó dulcemente en la mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Madre e hijo llegaron a casa a la una del mediodía. La casa estaba tranquila, sin ningún ruido, sonido o nada predecible al oído humano. Al fin y al cabo, estaban ellos dos solos, porque su padre o estaría durmiendo o estaría fuera en algún antro de mala atmósfera y los que tanto le gustaba visitar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer exactamente?- dijo la tierna madre mientras sacaba utensilios para hacer la comida favorita de Feliciano, pasta, tras haber pasado por un calvario la noche anterior.

Se acercó a ayudarla. Si algo le gustaba a Feliciano en la cocina, aparte de comer pasta, era cocinar. –A ver…- hizo memoria. –Ve… Corrí por la calle hasta que me topé con un hombre bastante alto, pero no pude hablar mucho con él porque me desmayé al instante. Supongo que luego él me llevó al hospital.- sacó el paquete de espaguetis.

-¿Dónde le encontraste?- le echó agua a la olla.

-No lo sé… era un edificio alto. Salía de una puerta negra en un pequeño callejón, probablemente la trasera.- lo abrió.

-¿Recuerdas la calle?- apartó la olla tras llenarla.

-No… me gustaría disculparme por haber chocado con él y haberle molestado…-

-No fue tu culpa, cielo.- le sonrió y encendió un fogón, poniendo la olla encima. –Ese hombre hizo lo correcto en socorrerte. Seguramente te desmayaste de los nervios y el pánico.-

Echó un puñado de espaguetis. –La verdad es que me dio un poco de miedo cuando le vi.- rió. –Parecía un gigante comparado conmigo. Espero encontrarme con él de nuevo…-

-¿No será que le echaste el ojo?- rió. -¿Te me has vuelto a enamorar, Feli~?-

-N-no.- se ruborizó. A pesar de que Valentina tenía plenamente aceptada la homosexualidad de su hijo y no veía ningún inconveniente en ella al contrario que su padre, que aunque éste no sabía nada de ella, no se podría espera su aprobación. Feliciano aún se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba con ella sobre sus romances. –Te he dicho que apenas le vi la cara...-

-Pero a lo mejor fue como un flechazo.- le sonrió. -¿No le llegaste a ver bien la cara?-

Tomó aire aún nervioso. –Bueno… vi que tenía el pelo rubio y peinado hacia atrás… tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos azules… también era muy musculoso y… creo que eso es todo.-

-Uh, pues bien que te acuerdas de él.- le dio con el codo riendo. –Si tanto te gusta prueba a encontrarle de nuevo. Prueba a pasar por el edificio donde le viste más a menudo.- cogió un cucharón de madera y removió los espaguetis.

-Pero si me acabo enamorando de él… ya sabes lo que pasará…- agachó la cabeza.

-Cielo, no te preocupes. Seguro que puede comprenderlo aunque no sea como tú y continúa siendo tu amigo.- le sonrió.

-Ya… pero ya sabes lo que me pasó…-

-Deja de pensar en eso, anda. Además, ¿ese hombre aparentaba tu edad?-

Negó con la cabeza. –Yo le echaba unos… veinte y tantos años. Probablemente ya trabaja y es independiente.-

-Bueno, la edad no tiene que ver, pero lo que quiero decir es que quizá al ser más maduro pueda entender tus sentimientos y tu condición.- echó tomate en la olla.

Asintió sin decir nada más. Durante un rato los dos estuvieron callados hasta que a Feliciano se le pasaron los nervios y volvió a hablar con su madre de cosas alegres y cotidianas, como si nada de lo de la noche anterior hubiera pasado.

* * *

Lovino entró por la puerta rascándose la nuca. Vio a su gemelo junto a su madre, sonriendo y hablando con ella. No puedo evitar sentir celos y enfado, pero al menos su preocupación se disipó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

Valentina le saludó sonriendo.

-Ve~, vine esta mañana. Pasé la noche en el hospital~- le sonreía con la misma ternura que su madre.

-¿Y qué demonios hacías ahí?-

-Anoche fui a buscar una comisaría, pero me desmayé por la calle y un hombre me llevó al hospital.-

-Menos mal que no te hizo nada. A saber quién era…-

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría volver a verle para agradecerle lo que hizo~- sonrió.

-O para flirtear.- dijo la madre riendo mientras echaba los espaguetis ya hechos en cuatro platos distintos.

-¡Ve! ¡Pero apenas le pude ver!-

Se sonrojó. –Bueno… ten cuidado…- fue de camino a la mesa para tomar asiento, pero Valentina le llamó.

-Lovi, ¿qué tal te va a ti con Antonio?-

Se puso algo nervioso. –Bah, como siempre, es un estúpido.-

-Comenté con Feliciano que os fuerais a vivir con él. Seguro que estaríais mejor que aquí.- llevó los platos a la mesa con ayuda del menor de los gemelos.

-Pero, mamá, no vamos a dejarte sola.-

-Ve… déjalo…- suspiró. –Se niega a que nos quedemos…-

-No os preocupéis, estaré bien. Es más,- se acercó a ellos. –Si Antonio os deja iros con él a su casa, yo veré lo que puedo hacer con vuestro padre y conmigo misma.- les miraba con sus amplios ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo podemos creerte?- replicó el mayor. –Además, si no quiere, ¿seguirás aguantándole por culpa de Antonio? No lo entiendo. Es más, ya dijiste algo parecido hace tiempo y nada ha cambiado. Lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte un trabajo, ganar dinero, comprar una casa o piso y abandonar a papá.-

-Ve… opino lo mismo que Lovi…- la miraba con algo de pesar, pero sólo la aconsejaba junto a su hermano por su bien.

-Pero no tengo dinero para comprarme un pequeño piso aunque sea…- suspiró. –Y me va a ser difícil encontrar trabajo…-

-Yo te dejaré dinero.- dijo Lovino. –Puede que no gane mucho en la pizzería, pero llevo ahorrando mucho tiempo.-

-Pero no voy a gastarme tu dinero, cielo.- suspiró y sonrió forzada.

-Ve~, ¿y si vas a un centro de mujeres maltratadas~?- dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

Se quedó pensativa. –Está bien, pero sólo si Antonio os deja vivir con él.-

-¿Y si no nos deja?- preguntó Lovino desafiante. -¿Seguirás aguantando los abusos del monstruo al que llamas "esposo"? A mí me encantaría dejar esta casa, porque ese hombre ya no es ni mi padre. Menos mal que no sabe nada de mi condición sexual y la de Feliciano. Si fuera necesario, yo me revelaría contra él, pero Feliciano…- le miró. –Ya lo pasa bastante mal en su instituto.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la madre. -¿Tienes problemas en el instituto?- miró al gemelo menor.

Permanecía callado. Lovino era la única persona a la que consideraba a su amigo aparte de a su madre. Parecía ser cierto que los gemelos están unidos por unos fuertes lazos fraternales, pero siempre era él quien le contaba lo que le ocurría. Al principio le daba vergüenza contárselo, pero se sentía tan bien después, que su hermano era como su diario e incluso a veces le aconsejaba. Lovino no tenía los mismos problemas, ya que él ocultaba sus secretos y su novio que, a diferencia de los chicos que le gustaban a Feliciano, no era un alumno o estaba en el instituto.

-Bueno, una vez me declaré a un chico y me dio calabazas, pero sólo eso y ya lo sabes~- sonrió a su madre y miró a Lovi. –Y eso no es ningún problema para mí que ahora ni se me acerque, no merecía la pena, ve~-

-Y ese chico se lo contó a toda la clase y todos te dieron la espalda y se rieron de ti. Por no hablar de esa vez en la que no querías ir sólo por los pasillos y yo tuve que acompañarte en cualquier paso que dabas. ¿Y las bolas de papel que te tiran entre clase y clase? ¿Y las amenazas que te encuentras escritas en tu escritorio? ¿Eso no son problemas?-

-Pero... eso no me afecta~-

Lovino miró a Valentina. –Mamá, Feliciano está mintiendo. Tiene problemas y lo pasa muy mal y tú sabes mejor que yo lo sensible que es.-

-Feliciano…- la madre se acercó al mencionado mirándole. Éste permanecía cabizbajo con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de dolor y vergüenza. -¿Por qué no me cuentas eso?-

-Pero… ya he dicho que…-

-No, Feliciano, deja de mentirnos. Te afecta y de vez en cuando te desahogas tú sólo, encerrado en el baño y llorando hasta que paras.- Lovino se apoyó en la encimera clavándole la mirada.

-Cielo, no tienes que tragarte todo tu dolor.- le abrazó con ternura. –Lovino y yo estamos aquí para escuchar tus penas al igual que tú escuchas las nuestras.- le besó dulcemente en la sien.

-No quiero que os preocupéis por mí...- su voz temblaba y se entrecortaba.

-Feliciano.- Lovino se acercó. –Te digan lo que te digan, te infravalores lo que te infravalores, no eres una molestia. Eres una persona con dignidad y tienes el derecho a recibir respeto seas cómo seas y mientras no molestes a nadie. Tú haces lo que ellos deberían hacerte; respetarles y dejarles en paz, pero no, en estos casos es mejor defenderse y combatir fuego contra fuego.-

El menor de los gemelos se recostó en el pecho de su madre dejando caer sobre él las primeras lágrimas mientras sus brazos la rodeaban y abrazaban con fuerza. -¿Y qué puedo hacer?- ocultaba su cara avergonzado.

-Hacer lo que te hacen ellos; insultarles, molestarles y, si hace falta, pegarles. Es más, yo te ayudaré si es necesario, pero por favor, no sigas siendo tan débil. Aunque luego llores, muestra tu valor y que les odias tanto como ellos te odian a ti.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano.- dijo la madre con su característico tono sereno mientras le masajeaba suavemente el casco. –No puedes aguantar tanto y, aunque no esté a favor de la violencia, creo que deberías darles su propia medicina. Un día explotarás de tanto estrés y quién sabe lo que podrías hacer… si es necesario, habla con los profesores sobre tu problema y, si vamos a los extremos, iré yo misma, ¿de acuerdo?-

El de cabello cobrizo salió tímidamente de su escondite con los ojos rojos y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y posándose sobre su mentón para después caer. No dijo nada, sólo les miró a los dos con sus irritados ojos.

Valentina le miró con dolor sintiéndose una pésima madre a pesar de no tener la culpa de nada. –Estamos aquí para escucharte y ayudarte. Somos tu familia y nunca te abandonaremos.- le besó tiernamente en la mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas.

-La próxima vez que te calles algo el que te va a pegar voy a ser yo.- dijo Lovino con su tono molesto pero, de alguna forma, le hacía gracia a Feliciano, por lo que le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios aún empapados de lágrimas.

-Gracias a todos…- se frotaba los ojos. –Soy muy afortunado por teneros a mi lado… me aceptáis tal como soy y os preocupáis tanto por mí…- volvió a sollozar.

-Porque es normal, idiota. Somos gemelos y hay que apoyarnos mutuamente.-

-Y tú eres mi pequeña cosita que aunque crezca y cambie siempre será el tierno hijo que di a luz el 17 de marzo.- le sonrió. –Junto a otro precioso bebé curioso que no paraba de mirarme.- miró a Lovino con ternura.

Feliciano rió levemente y Lovino se sonrojó. Se sentía tan afortunado por tener a su lado a dos personas que se preocupaban tanto por él y le valoraban tanto que sus problemas se disiparon. Ya no le daba tantas vueltas a sus problemas en la escuela ni a los conflictos de su padre. En ese instante era feliz y nada podía arruinar el tierno momento familiar que forjaron los tres.


	4. Chapter 4

Cumpliendo su promesa con ayuda de Antonio, los gemelos, en especial Lovino, fueron a casa de Antonio a comentar sobre la futura convivencia sobre los tres. A Antonio le gustaba mucho estar siempre rodeado de gente y hablar, y si se trataba de su novio y su hermano, al que también tenía mucho aprecio, no dudaría en aceptar la preposición.

-Sería fantástico que vivierais aquí conmigo~- sonrió. –El problema está en las camas. El pobre Feli tendrá que dormir en el sofá-cama.-

-Ve, no me importa, seguro que es cómodo como una cama corriente~.-

-¿Y el alquiler?- preguntó Lovino.

-Uhm, eso también…- recapacitó. –Tendrás que pagar parte de él con parte del dinero de tu trabajo. No te preocupes, no te pediré mucho~- sonrió de nuevo. –Ya me lo pagarás con otra cosa.- rió.

Lovino se sonrojó y se quedó callado pensando.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Feliciano.

-Bueno, no puedes trabajar, aún estás estudiando y quieres seguir haciéndolo, así que necesitas concentrarte. No te preocupes, seguro que con el dinero de Lovi y el mío podemos cubrir tus gastos.-

-¿De verdad? No quiero ser una carga, ve…-

-¿Y sólo porque esté estudiando ya no debe trabajar?- preguntó Lovino tan estricto con su hermano menor como siempre.

-Piensa que habrá temporadas con exámenes finales y demás, así que no sé de donde podría sacar el tiempo para compaginar el trabajo y estudio. Si faltara muchos días le despedirían.-

Volvió a callarse.

-Ve, intentaré no gastar mucho o ser una carga…-

-No te preocupes, Feli, verás que bien nos lo pasamos viviendo juntos~- sonrió mientras se levantaba. –Ahora vengo~- salió.

El recién mencionado le sonrió mientras que su hermano permanecía pensativo. Feliciano observó el salón en el que se encontraban: Era pequeño, con dos sofás, uno colocado de manera vertical respecto a la pared, pintada de un tono amarillo claro. Un sillón estaba frente a ellos, en el que se sentó Antonio, y entre los dos asientos, una pequeña mesa para el café. Frente a los tres muebles había una pequeña mesa con una tele no muy grande sobre ella. El resto del salón estaba adornado con cuadros de paisajes y una estantería llena de libros, situada junto a una ventana tapada por finos y transparentes visillos.

El piso en sí no era muy grande, pero al igual que otro tenía sus gastos, y Feliciano no deseaba convertirse en un parásito que se aprovechara del duro trabajo de Lovino y Antonio para pagar la vivienda y demás. Pensó que Antonio probablemente vería esta oportunidad como un logro para vivir junto a su hermano como pareja que eran, así que él sobraba allí.

* * *

Oficialmente, los gemelos ya vivían con Antonio. Lovino ahora hacía turnos dobles en su trabajo, ya que no le importaba faltar a clases o estudiar menos; Antonio seguía teniendo sus mismos horarios como profesor de guardería; y Feliciano seguía estudiando. Algunas tardes cuando estaba sólo en el piso, iba a casa de sus padres a visitar a su madre, la cual siempre le recibía con una sonrisa.

Una tarde que fue a visitarla, le contó que hacía ya días desde que su padre salió una tarde y no volvió. Él vio esto como una oportunidad para que su madre abandonara la casa, pero volvió a negarse cambiando de tema y preguntándole por cómo estaba ahora que vivía más tranquilo con Antonio.

Dándose por vencido, Feliciano volvió al piso sin haber logrado su objetivo. Por el camino, se encontró a un grupo de chicos, todos compañeros suyos de clase, los cuales reían y hablaban entre ellos. Trató de pasar de largo con paso ligero, pero uno de ellos le vio.

-Anda, pero si es Feliciano.-

Todos los del grupo se giraron hacia él mirándole y riendo en voz baja. Algunos le miraban mientras cuchicheaban con otro, y otros le señalaban directamente riendo mientras hablaban.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó el cabecilla de la pandilla acercándose a él. –Hoy has sido un buen chico y apenas has causado jaleo en clase.-

-Siempre estoy callado intentando no molestar a nadie…- agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Y qué me dices de aquel día?- le alzó el rostro haciendo que le mirara. –Ese día en el que te me declaraste, ¿lo recuerdas?- rió.

-S-sí…- dijo en voz baja apartando la mirada de él y recordando todo el dolor de dicho día.

-En parte lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Soy tan guapo que puedo entender que atraigo a otros hombres.- rió. –Pero no soy un enfermo como tú. Dime, ¿cuántas pollas has mamado ya o pasado por tu culo, eh?-

Empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. –Ninguna…- respondió sinceramente aún sin mirarle.

-No me engañes.- giró bruscamente su cara para que le mirara de nuevo. –Dímelo a los ojos. ¿Cuántas pollas has probado ya?-

-N-ninguna…-

Los demás miembros de la pandilla le miraban y reían observando la escena.

-Eres un mentiroso y hay que castigarte.- le soltó y agarró su brazo. -¿Le castigamos por ser tan mentiroso y lascivo?- se giró hacia su grupo.

Algunos de ellos asintieron riendo; otros permanecían indiferentes; otros ya se estaban preparando para lo que venía.

A la fuerza y entre todos lograron llevárselo a un callejón bastante profundo donde nadie pudiera verles. Tiraron a Feliciano contra el suelo, que forcejeó con ellos todo el camino. Empezaron a escupirle y algunos preparaban sus navajas y demás artefactos para herirle. Alessandre, el ya mencionado líder del grupo y antiguo interés amoroso de Feliciano, le golpeaba a base de puños el estómago. Feliciano trató de protegerse con sus brazos y en posición fetal, pero ahora atacaron a su rostro y ya no sólo con puñetazos y bofetadas, con navajas también.

-¡Socorro!- gritó con su voz rota en desesperación esperando que alguien pasara por ahí y le ayudara.

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte.- respondió uno. –Este callejón está muy escondido y nadie pasa por aquí, así que ahórrate los gritos de ayuda.- le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

Y con su boca llena de sangre, su cara llena de golpes sangrantes y su garganta irritada, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo sin perder la esperanza.

Una sombra alargada y abultada se proyectó en la pared. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada del callejón hallando a una figura humana a contraluz, por lo que no pudieron verle la cara. Aún así se hallaban en peligro, así que todos salieron corriendo. Feliciano observaba todo tirado en el suelo, jadeando y con sus ojos entrecerrados, incapaz de levantarse y sintiéndose muy flojo. La identidad desconocida no le dijo nada, sólo le cogió en brazos y caminó hasta la salida.

Al salir, descubrió que los brazos sobre los que estaba acomodado pertenecían al desconocido con el que se topó una noche hace ya semanas. Él también le miró.

-Pero bueno, ¿otra vez tú?-

-L-Lo siento…- dijo casi afónico.

-No te molestes en hablar. Voy a llevarte al hospital, así que aguanta.- abrió el coche.

-Pero… mi hermano… me está… esp-erando…-

-¿Y? ¿A dónde vas a ir estando así?- lo echó en los asientos traseros de nuevo, justo como aquella noche. –Si tienes que llamar a alguien lo haces cuando te encuentres mejor y en el hospital.-

Asintió quedándose fijo mirando su rostro y tratando de memorizarlo fotográficamente.

El hombre se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó.

-¿Tiene… agua?- preguntó con la boca seca.

-Sí.- la cogió de su sitio sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. –Está algo caliente.- se la acercó.

Débilmente estiró su brazo y agarró la botella no sin antes mirar su brazo y mano. Su brazo era largo y recubierto de músculos, mientras que su mano era bastante grande, sus dedos largos y gruesos, con las uñas cortadas de manera casi perfecta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a posar la mano sobre el volante.

Tosió aclarándose la garganta. –Feliciano Vargas, ¿y usted?-

-Ludwig Beilschmidt. No me trates de usted, tampoco soy tan viejo. ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?-

-Lo siento. Me topé con unos compañeros de clase y… empezaron a burlarse de mí… y ya ves cómo ha acabado todo…- suspiró.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué se meten contigo?-

El corazón de Feliciano volvía a latir rápidamente nervioso. ¿Y si este hombre también se reía de él y se negaba en ayudarle? Tenía que inventarse una excusa. –Soy… diferente a ellos… nada más.-

-¿Diferente?-

-Sí… diferente.- se negaba a hablar.

-¿Por qué no les devuelves los golpes y las mofas? No dejes que te traten así, no son superiores a ti.-

-Porque… soy un cobarde.- sollozaba de nuevo.

Le miró por el espejo retrovisor y permaneció callado. Si algo se le daba mal era consolar a la gente e incluso al contrario, parecía que los hundía más.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital. El cielo fue invadido por nubes y empezó a llover. El aire también corría y parecía como si fuera a acercarse una tormenta. Ludwig volvió a coger a Feliciano en brazos, pero se negó y trató de andar apoyándose sobre su hombro aún con las piernas débiles. No tardó mucho en salir una enfermera, por lo que rápidamente les atendieron.

Después de hablar con el celador, una enfermera se acercó con una silla de ruedas para guiar a Feliciano a una habitación. Ludwig permanecía quieto y callado y cuando por fin se iban a separar, Feliciano le agarró de la camisa.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí. No te preocupes, no me has molestado ni nada. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver por las mismas causas que las otras veces.-

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- dejó llevarse por lo que en verdad pensaba. –Bueno, si puedes…- se sonrojó y le soltó.

En los ojos de Feliciano sólo se reflejaban sentimientos de dolor, soledad y sufrimiento. Ludwig los miraba fijamente; aún estaban llenos de lágrimas. –Pero sólo hasta que venga alguien de tu familia o un amigo a hacerte compañía, ¿eh?-

Asintió sonriendo. –¡Ve~, muchísimas gracias~!- dijo alegre casi dando botes de alegría.

-…¿Ve~?- repitió mentalmente Ludwig extrañado.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig se sentó en una silla, justo frente a la camilla donde Feliciano se encontraba con una enfermera que le atendía, la cual no tardó mucho en irse. Mientras le atendía, revisaba su agenda personal y horario, esperando no estar faltando a nada.

-¿Ludwig?- dijo el castaño de repente y rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

-¿Sí?- respondió el rubio guardando el móvil.

-¿Sabes? Es mejor que no me hagas caso y te vayas si tienes algo que hacer… puedo entenderlo…- le miraba casi hipnotizado.

-Ah, no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer. Además, se ha puesto a llover y no llevo ni paraguas ni capucha para llegar hasta el coche.-

-Ve~ ¿Lo has dejado muy lejos?-

-Bueno, el aparcamiento es bastante grande y se está llenando, me costará algo encontrarlo. Menos mal que es grande…-

-Sí…- permanecía mirándole.

-Esto… ¿has llamado a alguien?- se ruborizó percatándose de que le clavaba la mirada.

-Ve~, sí, a mi madre~- sonrió. –Dice que vendrá lo antes posible. Aunque no sé qué le diré a ella y a mi hermano…-

-¿No quieres decírselo? Entiendo que a mí no, pero a tu madre y a tu hermano…-

Le miró a los ojos de nuevo con preocupación. –Ludwig, no le digas nada de lo ocurrido a mi madre, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo sé cómo te has acabado peleando en la calle.-

-Bueno…- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero no digas nada de que me han pegado, ¿vale? Sólo que me encontraste desmayado.-

-¿Pero por qué no se lo dices?-

-¡Porque no!- apretó los puños. –No quiero ser una carga para ella… siempre soy tan… tan inútil… tan…- sus ojos empezaron a calentarse con su rostro.

Mientras Ludwig esperaba una respuesta del joven, la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, que se quedó mirando a Ludwig extrañada.

–Perdone, cero que me he equivocado de habitación.- salió de nuevo.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó el lisiado al escuchar su voz.

-¿Feliciano?- pasó de nuevo al cuarto y le vio. –Creía que me había equivocado de sala.- rió y se acercó a él. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-No lo recuerdo todo bien… sólo que… me desperté en un coche muy grande… y todo estaba borroso…- miraba a Ludwig de forma algo indirecta.

-Sí.- intervino el rubio. –Lo encontré desmayado en la entrada de un callejón. Al ver que no reaccionaba no dudé en traerlo aquí, pero recobró el conocimiento mientras íbamos en el coche.-

-Gracias por auxiliarlo.- dijo Valentina sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de al lado de la camilla. –Hace poco le pasó algo similar, ¿sabe?-

-Claro que lo sabe~- dijo Feliciano sonriendo. -Él fue quien me ayudó esa noche también, ve~-

-Sí...- dijo Ludwig.

-Muchas gracias por todo, siento las molestias.- sonrió.

-No hay de qué. Sólo espero que tenga más cuidado.- miró a Feliciano. –Me voy ya, espero que te mejores.- se levantó.

-¡Ve! ¿Ya?-

-Sí. No quiero molestar. Además, no pinto nada aquí.-

-Ve… pero… quieres… ¿quieres que un día… quedemos y hablemos… o algo?- preguntó en voz baja y algo ruborizado.

-Uhm… no veo por qué no…- le miró extrañado aún y se acercó. –Aunque últimamente ando un poco liado con el trabajo…-

Negó con la cabeza. –No importa, lo entiendo. Sólo es… me gustaría mantener contacto contigo… si no te importa…- le sonrió ruborizado.

-No, si no me importa… ¿quieres mi teléfono?-

-Ve~- dijo alegremente mientras sacaba su móvil. –Venga, dímelo~-

Ambos intercambiaron números de teléfono delante de Valentina, la cual observaba alegre a su tierno hijo, que por fin había hecho un amigo, aunque algo más mayor que él.

Ludwig finalmente se fue, dejando a madre e hijo a solas.

-Cielo, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?-

-No, mamá…- la miraba con tristeza. –Lo siento…-

-Desde que Lovino me dijo que tenías problemas en el colegio… bueno, no sería raro si te siguieran por la calle y te maltrataran fuera de clase. Lo que quiero decir es que puedes contármelo todo, ¿de acuerdo?- agarró su mano. –Soy tu madre y quiero protegerte, pero para eso tienes que decirme la verdad, cariño.- la acariciaba.

La miraba fijamente a los ojos. Su voz dulce siempre le calmaba, pero no por ello iba a contarle todo.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó fuertemente. –Sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te presionaré para que me digas nada, te daré tu tiempo. Pero que sepas que me dolería verte sufrir en silencio.- le miraba a los ojos

La abrazó también fuertemente. –Gracias, mamá. Te quiero mucho.- le sonrió.

* * *

Feliciano volvió finalmente al piso de Antonio. Todo estaba recogido y no había nadie, así que fue al baño para colocarse la ropa y tratar de taparse todas las heridas que las prendas aún no tapaban.

Tras un rato, Antonio y Lovino volvieron empapados y vestidos con un chubasquero, el segundo de ellos resoplando y suspirando. Feliciano puso su típica sonrisa y salió a recibirles con algo de remordimientos y miedo.

-Ve~, ¿dónde estabais~?- sonrió inocente.

-Hola, Feli-chan, ¿cómo- fue interrumpido por Lovino mientras se quitaba el chubasquero.

-¿¡Que cómo estamos!? ¿¡Y tú qué, imbécil!?- interrumpió violentamente el otro.

-¿Ve?-

-¡No te hagas el gilipollas!- le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Lovi!- Antonio le agarró de las manos tratando de soltárselas.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mamá me ha dicho que te has desmayado en la calle! ¿¡Es eso cierto, Feli, lo es!?-

Cogió las manos de su hermano y las soltó bruscamente de su ropa.

Lovino y Antonio pudieron apreciar las heridas que sus delicadas manos tenían.

-Feli… Lovino me lleva contando desde hace mucho todo por lo que pasas, ¿por qué no se lo cuentas a nadie?- dijo Antonio con tono más calmado.

-Porque…- balbuceó de espaldas a ellos y apretando los puños.

-Entiendo que te de vergüenza, pero es un problema y nosotros podemos ayudarte.- se acercó a él.

Lovino los miró y salió del salón refunfuñando.

-Pero no quiero preocupar a nadie…- trataba de no sollozar y agachó la cabeza para que no le viera.

-Feli, nos preocupa que no nos cuentes las cosas, no que las cuentes. Si no sabemos nada de todo esto, no te podremos ayudar y cada vez estarás peor y más hundido. Sé que lo pasabas mal con tu padre, pero él ya no está, y sé que estás preocupado por tu madre, que sigue con él, pero ella también está preocupada. Fue ella quien nos ha llamado por teléfono y nos ha explicado lo que te había pasado o lo que le has dicho mientras Lovino y yo estábamos afuera, buscándote por todas las calles. Lovino estaba muy preocupado, así que fue él el primero en salir afuera a buscarte sin importarle lo mucho que llovía. Cuando recibió la llamada de tu madre supo que no era un simple desmayo, y lo ha verificado con tus heridas.-

Levantó la cabeza mirándole y frotándose los ojos.

-Lovino, tu madre y yo te queremos mucho y sabemos que tú también nos quieres y por eso queremos ayudarte, pero si no nos dices nada, no sabremos cómo hacerlo.-

-Antonio… muchas… gracias…- lloraba. –Muchas gracias, pero... no quiero preocuparos… seguro que tenéis cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparos por mí….-

-Ay, Feli~- le abrazó sonriendo. –Pero tú eres una de esas cosas importantes~. Somos una familia y las familias se ayudan, ¿no? Pues eso queremos hacer contigo~-

Le abrazó fuertemente. –A veces… pienso que no os merezco… que solo... os preocupo…-

Rió. –A mi me pasa algo parecido con Lovi, pero creo que yo también le hago falta a él.- sonrió mientras le soltaba.

Rió en voz baja. –Lovi te quiere mucho, incluso más de lo que crees~-

-Pues lo mismo le pasa contigo~, sólo que le da vergüenza decirlo.-

-Sí, desde que era pequeño le pasaba eso~-

Sonrió. –Se ha puesto algo nervioso, pero seguro que ahora se está arrepintiendo mucho de lo que te ha hecho, ¿vamos a buscarle?-

Asintió sonriendo con algunas lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomó aire y tecleó. Era la primera vez que hablaría con Ludwig después de mucho tiempo, así que tenía algunos nervios y más por el hecho de que no sabía qué hablar con él. Pensó que estaría bien si fuera una conversación espontánea entre amigos.

- ...¿Sí?- respondió la grave voz de Ludwig.

-Ve… Ludwig, ¿te pillo en mal momento?-

-Uhm, no. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes mi número?-

Feliciano se puso algo más nervioso. La voz de Ludwig sonaba algo molesta y poco agradable. –Soy Feliciano Vargas, el chico que siempre te anda incordiando…- dijo en voz baja.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. –Oh, lo siento, no me había fijado en el nombre. ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo?- su tono se volvió más agradable.

-¿Seguro que no te molesto?- replicó.

-No, no. Es que estoy cansado. Ahora mismo estoy saliendo del trabajo y solo quiero irme a casa…-

-V-ve… la verdad es que….- agarró el teléfono con ambas manos ruborizado. –Pensé en que… podríamos quedar y tomar algo…-

Hubo otra pequeña pausa. –Uhmmm, bueno, no me vendría mal despejarme un poco. ¿Me dices la hora y el sitio?-

-¡Ve! ¡Por supuesto~!- dijo entusiasmado. –Pero, ¿seguro que no te molesto?-

-Que no, hombre.-

-Ve~- repitió alegremente.

* * *

Feliciano pasó algo apurado a la cafetería en la que había quedado con Ludwig. Miró todas las mesas y en una, algo alejada y junto a una ventana, divisó a su amigo, que permanecía con la mirada fija y aún sin haber pedido nada a pesar de que llegaba ya algo tarde.

-¡Ve! Siento mucho hacerte esperar.- se sentó frente a él con los pelos revueltos y jadeando.

-No te preocupes. ¿Vienes andando?- alzó la mano para que les atendieran.

-Sí… creía que me daría tiempo de sobra llegar aquí, pero vivo más lejos de lo que pensaba… ¿tú vives cerca?-

-Bueno, más bien por el centro.- bajó la mano al ver que la camarera había llegado y pidió lo suyo.

Feliciano cogió apurado la carta y miró todo, de vez en cuando alzando la vista levemente y apartando la carta para mirar a Ludwig, que tenía ojeras y algunos pelos algo despeinados sobre su frente.

-Feliciano.- le miró de repente.

El mencionado se limitó a apartar la mirada de él escondiéndose tras la carta.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- prosiguió el rubio.

-Uhmm, un café... con moca.-

La camarera apuntó todo y se fue.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- dijo Ludwig tratando de retomar la conversación desde donde la habían dejado.

-Ve, si vivíamos lejos de aquí.- respondió.

-Ah, bueno, yo vivo por el centro.- se tapó la boca para bostezar.

-Ludwig, creo que deberías ir a casa. Pareces muy cansado…-

-No, estoy bien.- se echó el pelo hacia atrás cerrando sus secos e irritados ojos. –Ayer me quedé trabajando hasta tarde…-

-¿Y en qué trabajas?-

Los abrió de golpe y le miró. –Actor.-

Se intimidó con su fija mirada. –Ah….- se limitó a contestar. -¿Y has hecho alguna peli o serie~?- sonrió tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

-Aún no. Empecé hace poco.-

-¿Y de qué va lo que estáis grabando~? ¿Eres protagonista?-

-Protagonista… bueno, sí, con otra chica. Es una serie de… misterio. No puedo decir más.-

-Oh, me encantaría verla~- sonrió. –La verdad es que no me sorprende el hecho de que seas actor con lo atractivo que eres~- dijo inconscientemente. Tras percatarse de lo que dijo, se ruborizó y borró su sonrisa.

Sonrió levemente. –Tampoco es para tanto.-

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista…- se ruborizó.

En este nuevo momento de silencio, apareció la camarera con sus bebidas y volvió a irse fugazmente.

-¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Estudias?- le acercó su café.

Sonrió y lo cogió. –Sí. Estoy en Bellas Artes. Me encanta dibujar retratos~- sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal?-

-Bien~, ahora acabo de hacer unos diseños de ropa femenina y masculina.- bebió.

-Parece interesante…-

Asintió sonriendo. –¿Te gustaría que te dibujara?-

-¿A mí?- bebió de su café. –Seguro que hay gente más guapa que yo. Además, no sé si podré…-

-Cierto, lo siento…- agachó la cabeza. –Es que, no sé, me gustaría recordarte siempre por lo que has hecho por mí y me gustaría plasmarte en un cuadro…-

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no tiene mérito. Si veo a alguien en la calle tirado no puedo ignorarlo.-

-Bueno... es cierto… pero da igual.- sonrió. -¿A ti te gustaría que te pintase? Sé sincero esta vez.- rió.

-Sería un placer. Quizá cuando pasen estos días puedo conseguir algo de tiempo, ahora que lo pienso.-

-¿¡De verdad!?- dijo entusiasmado.

-Sí. Si no, creo que saldré loco con tanto trabajo…-

-Muchas, muchas gracias~- sonrió. –Luego me dices cuando empezamos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asintió. –Ten seguro que los domingos los tendré libres.-

-Domingo… ve, creo que este me vendrá bien~- sonrió.

-¿Es para un trabajo o lo haces porque quieres?-

-No, quiero hacerlo por hobby.- sonrió. –Pero no te preocupes, no se lo enseñaré a nadie. Si quieres te lo puedes quedar.-

-Bueno, no me importa. Yo ya me veo todos los días, así que si quieres quedártelo tú, perfecto.-

-Luego te digo una fecha exacta, ¿vale? ¿Dónde te gustaría pintarme?-

-Pensé en el piso de mi hermano y un amigo, pero quizá les molestamos…-

-¿Quieres que vayamos al mío? Vivo solo y encima es grande.-

-Ve, no me gustaría molestar…-

-No, no te preocupes. Me vendrá bien no estar tanto tiempo solo en casa.-

-Ah, bueno, entonces no me importa~- sonrió. –No te preocupes, procuraré no manchar nada~-

Asintió. -¿Y qué más te gusta hacer?-

Los dos estuvieron hablando por una hora. Ludwig le preguntaba y Feliciano le respondía, pero el rubio no dijo nada acerca de su vida privada o de él, aunque Feliciano tampoco lo hizo sobre sus problemas. Lo que seguía llamándole la atención a Ludwig era la muletilla de su amigo, ese "Ve".


	7. Chapter 7

El ansiado domingo de Feliciano llegó. Esta vez, se preparó con antelación, no quería hacer esperar a Ludwig como hizo la otra vez, así que cogió su caballete, un lienzo de color blanco impoluto y su maletín rebosante de pinturas, pinceles, carboncillos y demás útiles. Estaba tan feliz, pues era la primera vez que iba a ver a Ludwig más de una vez a la semana y tan seguido, aunque por otra parte estaba nervioso. Iba a ser la primera vez que iría a casa de éste y estaba curioso por saber cómo era. Al ser actor, seguro que era un enorme ático lleno de comodidades y de objetos de decoración caros, así que tenía miedo por si deterioraba o rompía alguno de estos.

Media hora antes de la hora exacta a la que quedaron, Feliciano salió de su casa, mirando repetidamente el papel en el que Ludwig le apuntó la dirección de su domicilio. Fue todo el camino cargando los pesados bártulos, e incluso había gente que se le quedaba mirando. Esto le divertía por una parte, pues se sentía como si fuese un importante artista al que todos querían pedirle un autógrafo o algún pequeño dibujo suyo.

Le llevó poco más de lo previsto pero finalmente, el joven encontró el edificio de su amigo. Era un edificio muy alto y parecía recién construido y bastante caro. Cuando entró por la puerta llegó a un gran hall, decorado por enormes peceras incrustadas en las paredes y, al fondo, una recepcionista colocada en su mostrador sin apenas moverse. Feliciano se quedó embobado con el escenario, le parecía imposible que tal lujoso hotel estuviera en su pequeño pueblecito. Dio los primeros pasos dirigiéndose al ascensor, pero fue detenido por la recepcionista.

-Perdone, señor.- dijo la joven desde su sitio.

Feliciano la miró algo intimidado. Tenía un rostro serio y una coleta bien recogida hacia atrás, sin que ninguno de los pelos sobresaliera de su cabeza. Aún así, se acercó sin rechistar al mostrador. -¿Sí?-

-No puede pasar así como así, a no ser que se le haya permitido por parte de algún residente del edificio.- le clavaba la mirada.

-Ve ~, no sé si le sirve…- le mostró la nota en la que Ludwig le escribió la dirección.

-No, no me sirve.- dijo la recepcionista sin apenas mirar el papel.

Feliciano se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Él solo quería ver a Ludwig de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de que esa arisca mujer se lo impidiera.-… Si no me cree, puede hablar con Ludwig Beilschmidt…-

Le miró de reojo y cogió el auricular del teléfono para ponerlo sobre su oreja. A continuación, miró y tecleó en su ordenador y, finalmente, marcó el número. La conversación fue corta, por lo que no tardó mucho en volver a atender a Feliciano.

-Siento mucho las molestias, señor…-

-Feli.- sonrió. –Feliciano Vargas.-

-… Vargas.- prosiguió la mujer aferrándose aún a su tono arisco. –El señor Beilschmidt se encuentra alojado en la habitación número 38, planta tercera.-

-Ve~, muchas gracias.- sonrió y se despidió de ella.

Pasó al ascensor y pulsó la planta que la recepcionista le dijo. Por fin había pasado de esa odiosa mujer aunque quizá, al ser un hotel tan lujoso, no se permitía ver las instalaciones de forma libre y ella cumplía con su trabajo a raja tabla.

Cuando llegó, se recorrió el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta número 38, la que supuestamente era la habitación de Ludwig. Aún se sentía nervioso, así que tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, tragó saliva y estiró el dedo índice hacia el timbre, pulsándolo. Ludwig no tardó mucho en abrir.

-Buenas tardes, Feliciano.- se sorprendió al verlo tan cargado. -¿Todo eso es para pintarme?-

El mencionado asintió algo nervioso con una sonrisa temblorosa. –No te preocupes, trataré de manchar lo menos posible.-

Se acercó a él y le quitó el caballete. –Espero que no vengas andando y cargando todo esto…- pasó adentro. –Pasa, anda.-

Feliciano asintió mirándole y pasó, cerrando después la puerta. La habitación era enorme. Tenía una cocina fusionada con el salón, que contaba con barra americana, una amplia mesa de comedor de cristal y con sillas a juego, un sofá cheslong y una tele de plasma entre otros muchos lujos. La pared que daba al exterior estaba ocupada por grandes ventanas tapadas por finas y enormes cortinas blancas. Todo se encontraba ordenado y limpio.

-He pensado en colocarnos aquí.- dijo Ludwig dejando el caballete en el lugar del que hablaba. –Apartaré las cortinas de esta ventana y me sentaré al lado. Si te parece bien, eso sí.-

Salió de su trance tras mirar toda la habitación. –Ve, claro, pero es mejor si no hay muchas sombras.- sonrió.

-Entonces dejaré las cortinas cerradas.- desplegó el caballete. -¿Quieres tomar algo o ir al baño antes?-

-No, no. No quiero molestar.- sonrió mientras dejaba su maletín de pinturas en el suelo.

-¿Al final has venido andando?- dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-Sí, mi hermano no estaba en casa y no tiene coche. Nuestro compañero se llevó el suyo al trabajo, y es el único que tenemos.-

Volvió con una pequeña mesa. –Podrías haber venido en autobús o algo...- la dejó a su lado.

Sonrió. -¿Acaso tenías tantas ganas de verme, Lud~?-

Se sonrojó levemente. –N-no… quiero decir, no es que no quisiera, pero como no he salido en todo el día, podrías haber venido antes o incluso haber ido yo a recogerte, no me hubiera importado.-

Rió. –Bueno, no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa.-

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o papel?- dijo acercándose hacia la parte de la sala que actuaba como cocina.

-Sí, para las pinturas.- sacó su paleta de colores.

De nuevo, volvió con dos vasos de agua y los dejó sobre la mesita. –Uno para que bebas y otro para las pinturas.- Volvió a la cocina.

El castaño sonrió de nuevo. Ludwig parecía un buen anfitrión y muy atento con sus huéspedes. Al final, además de ser atractivo, iba a resultar que también era una amable persona.

Ludwig volvió de nuevo con dos banquetas. Le dejó una a Feliciano y la otra la colocó frente a él, y tomó asiento. -¿Me pongo de frente, perfil…?-

-Uhm, como quieras.- dijo dándole un sorbo al agua. –Quiero que la iluminación, la pose e incluso la expresión facial la elijas tú~-

-Me has dicho que es mejor que no hubiera muchas sombras.-

-Lo sé, pero si quieres puede haber, aunque nos llevaría más tiempo y más trabajo para mi, ve~-

-Bueno, mejor sin muchas sombras, no quiero darte mucho trabajo.-

Sonrió dulcemente de nuevo. –Como quieras~- y comenzó con su tarea.

Estiró el brazo hacía él, sosteniendo el pincel firmemente y cerrando un ojo para comenzar a tomar las proporciones. Ludwig relajó todos sus músculos faciales, disipando incluso la pequeña arruga que había entre sus cejas y ocasionada por la posición de éstas, que le hacía tener un rostro serio.

-¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó el castaño comenzando el esbozo del retrato con el carboncillo.

-Ah, bien.- respondió únicamente.

-Ve~, me alegro~.-

-¿Qué es eso de "Ve"?- preguntó finalmente curioso, después de estar reservándoselo mucho tiempo.

-Ah…- le miró. –No sé, lo digo desde pequeño~- sonrió y siguió. –Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con tu serie?-

-Bueno, vamos algo despacio… aún no tenemos ni la mitad del primer capítulo.-

-¿Y has trabajado en otros papeles? Quiero decir, para vivir en un sitio tan caro tienes que haber ganado más dinero haciendo otras cosas~- sonrió.

-Ah… bueno, todo esto me lo pagan los productores y demás…-

-Parece que la serie promete.- sonrió mientras comenzaba a mezclar colores en su paleta.

-Hey… ¿y qué tal va todo en tu piso?- cambió de tema. -¿No lo compartías?-

-Ve~, sí.- dibujaba mientras hablaba con él. –Vivo con mi hermano, Lovino, y con un amigo, Antonio. Lovi siempre está refunfuñando y me dice que tenga cuidado al salir de casa e incluso dentro de ella.- rió. –Siempre se la pasa molesto y parece que está enfadado, pero cuando Antonio vuelve de trabajar se alegra, aunque no cambie mucho su forma de ser, pero yo sé que se alegra~. Antonio es muy bueno conmigo, dice que no le haga caso a Lovi cuando me regañe por tonterías o cosas sin importancia.- rió otra vez. –La verdad es que me dan un poco de envidia…- hablando tanto, Feliciano se anduvo por las ramas y contó algo que no quería. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Ludwig lo escuchó todo, pero permanecía inmóvil sin cambiar su pose o expresión.

-¿Son pareja?-

-Ve… bueno… sí.- respondió algo avergonzado.

Ludwig asintió volviendo a quedarse callado.

-Ve~, ¿y tú? ¿Vives solo y tampoco tienes pareja?-

-Sí, estoy solo y no tengo pareja. Estoy bien así. ¿Y tú?-

-Ve, tuve una, pero… no me correspondía…- esta conversación le hizo recordar a su primer amor, Alessandro, el chico que hace poco le apaleó junto con otros amigos. Cuando lo conoció le parecía un chico guapo, inteligente e interesante y Feliciano, con una tierna sonrisa, algo de vergüenza y una carta en mano, se le declaró. Sabía que quizá el chico no le correspondería, pero nunca pensó que llegara a reírse de él y le convirtiera en la presa de todo el instituto. Si solo hubiera sabido eso, ni se habría molestado en fijarse en él.

-¿Feliciano?- le llamó el rubio algo extrañado al verlo en trance. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí~- respondió animadamente de nuevo y siguió con su tarea, esta vez más callado.

* * *

A mitad de la tarde, decidieron tomar un descanso. Feliciano fue con Ludwig a la cocina a lavarse las manos, mientras el otro preparaba algo para picar. Los dos volvieron al salón y cada uno se sentó en un sofá, quedando enfrente del otro.

-¿Cómo va quedando el cuadro?- cogió su taza de café.

-Bien, pero no te dejaré verlo hasta que esté acabado del todo~- rió mientras partía el pastel que le sirvió.

-Ya me lo esperaba...-

-No te preocupes, puede que dentro de unos días lo acabé~. Quedaremos sólo los domingos, ¿no?-

-Sí. Aunque puede que tenga un día de semana libre, quizá me llamen para rodar y tengamos que dejarlo todo de golpe.-

-Bueno, no pasa nada~- sonrió y le dio un bocado al trozo que partió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado antes?- preguntó el rubio aún preocupado por el estado de su invitado. –Quizá te hice recordar algo de tu pareja que no querías, ¿no? Lo siento.-

-Ah, bueno… eso…- suspiró.

-No, no me des explicaciones. Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo. Cambiemos de tema.- bebió café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

-No, si no me importa… además, seguro que alguien te lo acabará diciendo…-

-No quiero que me cuentes algo que no deseas recordar. Cada uno tenemos nuestros secretos.-

Permaneció callado mirando el plato del pastel.

-Venga, voy a poner la tele.- sin saber qué hacer, Ludwig cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió.

-Ludwig…- dijo el castaño con su fina vocecilla. –Quiero… quiero preguntarte algo…-

-Claro… adelante, te escucho.- apagó el televisor de nuevo y dejó el mando.

-Si todo el mundo te odiara por tu forma de ser, ¿qué harías?-

-Uhm, buena pregunta…- miró el fondo de su taza de café y luego a él. –No dejaría de ser yo mismo. Yo soy yo y no puedo cambiar lo que soy, así que o el resto de la gente lo respeta o se pueden ir a perderse por ahí.-

-Lovino también me dijo lo mismo…. y mamá… y Antonio…-

-Feliciano, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Quieres contarme algo y desahogarte? Cuéntame lo que quieras, no tengas miedo. Estaré encantado de escucharte y aconsejarte lo mejor que pueda.-

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el hospital y te dije que soy diferente?-

-Sí.-

-Pues… lo soy…-

-¿Y por qué? Yo veo que eres un chico normal.-

-No, no soy normal… a mi….- su respiración se aceleró al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, volvió a aparecer un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba el poder hablar, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. –Soy un chico… al que le gustan otros chicos…- se sonrojó comenzando a frotar las manos entre ellas.

-… ¿Y bien?-

Feliciano permanecía callado. La vergüenza le impedía hablar.

-¿Por eso eres distinto? Acabas de decirme que la pareja de tu hermano es otro hombre, ¿también es distinto? ¿Qué os distingue de la "gente normal"?-

-El cómo me tratan... él es normal…- respondió aún sin mirarle.

-Lo siento, quizá estoy siendo demasiado brusco… lo que trato de decir es que ni tú ni tu hermano sois distintos del resto de gente. Y la pareja de tu hermano tampoco, que conste. ¿Y qué quieres decir con "cómo me tratan"?-

-El día que me encontraste por segunda vez y que me llevaste al hospital… estaba así porque el chico del que acabamos de hablar, del que me enamoré, me hizo eso, con sus amigos…-

Ludwig se quedó helado. No sabía qué responder o decirle, solo le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras él se frotaba los suyos, luchando por no llorar. Le parecía increíble que una panda de críos pudiera ser tan cruel con otro chico de su edad. –Feliciano… ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-

-Cl-Claro…-

-¿Has hablado esto con alguien más?-

-Sí… con mi madre, mi hermano y Antonio… les prometí ser fuerte y defenderme, pero…- empezó a ponerse nervioso y sollozar.

Ludwig se levantó, se sentó a su lado y tragándose su propia vergüenza, lo abrazó. Eso sí, con su rostro ruborizado. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto ni a consolar a gente, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Feliciano también se ruborizó un poco, pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo que le importaba ahora era buscar un apoyo en alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle y Ludwig era el que lo hacía en aquel momento, así que se dio por satisfecho y le abrazó fuertemente llorando.

-Siento haberte hecho hablar sobre todo esto… sería mejor si me hubiera callado.-

Feliciano se apartó lentamente y negó con la cabeza. –Me gusta que me escuchen y más si es alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Además, con lo poco que hablas...- sonrió mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Bueno, me alegro de que te hallas desahogado… pero quiero que sigas al pie de la letra lo que te he dicho y que te quites esa tontería de ser diferente, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras le miraba.

-Y cuando te encuentres mal o necesites ayuda, habla con alguien, como has hecho conmigo.- se apartó y levantó.

-De acuerdo…- dijo mirándole.

-Ahora vuelvo. Cuando acabemos te llevaré a casa en mi coche.- salió.

El castaño asintió una vez más y se acurrucó en el sofá, recordando el cálido abrazo que su amigo le brindó hasta hace unos segundos y los consejos de éste. Era la primera vez que alguien que apenas le conocía era tan hospitalario y comprensivo con él, y también era la primera vez que él se abría a una persona así.

Minutos después, el rubio volvió con un vaso de agua y una caja de pañuelos, dejándola sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole el vaso. –Toma, bebe un poco y tranquilízate.-

Feliciano asintió y bebió un poco de agua. Posteriormente, cogió un pañuelo de papel y se limpió las lágrimas y el moquillo que aún le caía. –Ludwig… muchas gracias por escucharme… eres una buena persona y un gran amigo…- sonrió aún con los ojos algo vidriosos.

-No hay de qué…- respondió algo avergonzado terminándose su café. -¿A qué te sientes mejor ahora que te has desahogado?-

Asintió sonriendo.

* * *

Acabaron a las nueve. Feliciano comenzó a recoger todo apurado y con algo de miedo porque le dijo a Lovino que se había ido a hacer unos recados y que volvería a mitad de la tarde, pero ya era de noche y además, la hora de la cena. Ludwig le ayudó recogiendo el caballete y tratando de no mirar el lienzo, que descansaba secándose sobre el sofá.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Se nos he hecho muy tarde…-

-Sí, por favor. Le dije a mi hermano que iba de compras, pero se extrañará al verme volver tan tarde… Quién sabe si no me estará buscando…-

-¿Y eso? ¿No tienes móvil?-

-Ve, sin batería…-

-Bueno, no pasa nada, le dices que estuviste en casa de un amigo pintando.-

-Pero... no sabes cómo es mi hermano… es algo sobreprotector, así que empezará a preguntarme por ti y seguro que dirá que no me fíe de lo que me dices…-

-Yo no estoy fingiendo.-

-Lo sé, pero seguro que me dice algo parecido. Como toda la gente que consideraba mi amiga se ha puesto en mi contra…-

-Entonces comprendo que se preocupe tanto por ti… aunque tanta protección puede ser también mala.-

-Ve…- cerró el maletín de las pinturas y cogió el lienzo. -¿Nos vamos?-

Ludwig asintió y cogió las llaves.

* * *

Tras unos diez minutos, llegaron. Ludwig aparcó en la acera y bajó, ayudando a Feliciano a sacar lo que trajo, a pesar de que se negaba a que le ayudara. Los dos pasaron al piso y dejaron las cosas en el cuarto de Feliciano. Lovino, que esperaba algo preocupado en la cocina con Antonio, les vio y fue rápidamente, sobre todo para ver al desconocido que acompañaba a su hermano.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta tan tarde?- irrumpió en el cuarto. Antonio le seguía por detrás más calmado.

-Ve… fui a casa de Ludwig…-

-¿Y quién es ese?-

-Yo.- respondió el rubio. –Siento que tu hermano haya pasado tanto tiempo en mi casa, el tiempo se nos pasó volando...-

-No, Ludwig, la culpa es mía… ve….-

-¿Ahora andas con desconocidos?-

-No, él es quien me ayudó la noche en la que ocurrió lo de papá… y me ayudó una vez más… y llevamos conociéndonos mucho tiempo… y es mi amigo.-

Miró a Ludwig, que miraba a los dos algo incomodado, y después volvió a mirar a su gemelo. –La próxima vez que tardes tanto, me lo dices. Ah, y no me engañes.- salió del cuarto.

Antonio pasó sonriendo. –Perdonadle, pero es que estaba muy preocupado por ti.- le dijo a Feliciano. –Y, ¿Ludwig? Muchas gracias por cuidar al pequeño Feli por nosotros.- estrechó su mano. –Yo soy Antonio y soy el novio del chico tan mono que se acaba de ir. Él es Lovino y, como has podido ver, es el gemelo de Feli. Parece muy borde, pero no lo es en absoluto, es solo que… es algo tímido.- sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaría algo molesto y preocupado si estuviera en su lugar.-

Sonrió. –Bueno, Feli, no tardes mucho en ir para la cocina, ¿eh? Y Ludwig, si quieres quedarte a cenar, adelante, esta es tu casa.-

Feliciano asintió y miró rápidamente a Ludwig esperando que asintiera y se quedara.

-No, no quiero molestar. Además, parece que Lovino se ha enfadado conmigo también…-

-No te preocupes por él, ya hablaremos luego.- sonrió.

-De todas formas… no quiero molestar, así que mejor me vuelvo a mi piso.-

-Como quieras.- sonrió.

-Ve~, bueno, la semana que viene volveremos a vernos, ¿no?-

Asintió. –Vendré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo?-

Antonio les miró y salió del cuarto sigilosamente.

-Ve~, de acuerdo~- sonrió.

* * *

Feliciano acompañó a Ludwig a la puerta. No podía creer que tuviera que esperar una semana para volver a verlo. Eso era demasiado tiempo y parecía que no podía aguantarlo. Él quería verlo todos los días o al menos, hablar con él, aunque por teléfono no es que fuera muy convincente…

Abrió la puerta. –Bueno, hasta la semana que viene.-

-Ve~, hasta la semana que viene.- sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ludwig le miró por última vez y fue hacia su coche. Feliciano permanecía mirándole desde la puerta. No quería separarse de Ludwig, esos eran sus últimos segundos con él, debía hacer algo. ¿Y si le dijera que se olvidó algo en su casa? Imposible, no quería volverlo loco buscando algo que no estaba en su piso. Sin saber qué hacer, Feliciano corrió hacia él y Ludwig se giró mirándole.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Se acercó él, se puso de puntillas y finalmente, tras mucho desearlo, le besó en los labios. Fue un beso leve, un piquito en los labios, sin llegar a sacar la lengua, aunque fue lo suficiente como para hacer que el rubio tornara todo su pálido rostro en rojo y se congelara.

-Lud… hasta la semana que viene, ¿no?- preguntó ruborizado. ¿Qué había hecho? Besarle sin su consentimiento. Un beso robado. Ahora mismo seguro que la mente de Ludwig se estaba llenando de pensamientos de aversión hacia él y todo por dejarse llevar...


	8. Chapter 8

-Feliciano, despierta.- le sacudía.

El recién mencionado abrió los ojos. Aún era de noche y seguro que tarde. La luz del cuarto estaba apagada, por lo que solo vio una figura a contraluz sentada en el filo de su cama y mirándole, ya que era la luz del pasillo a la cual daba la puerta de la habitación de Feliciano la que estaba encendida. Por él vio pasar a Antonio.

-Mamá está en el hospital.- dijo la figura a contraluz que resultó ser Lovino.

-¿Qué hace ahí?- se incorporó alarmado.

-Aún no lo sé. La vecina de al lado nos ha llamado porque empezó a oír ruido y golpes en casa, así que llamó a la policía. Vio que mamá estaba muy mal herida y llamaron a la ambulancia.-

Feliciano le miraba a los ojos mientras su gemelo le explicaba. Los ojos del menor de los gemelos permanecían muy abiertos y con preocupación. Seguro que su padre fue el responsable del estado actual de su madre. Le daba miedo pensar lo que le hizo y cómo la encontraría ahora. Si al menos él se hubiera quedado en casa con ella para protegerla recibiendo él los golpes, eso no hubiera pasado. Se sentía un inútil. Su madre siempre había sufrido a manos de su marido desde que sus adicciones comenzaron, pero esta vez fue más grave y él no pudo hacer nada para protegerla.

-Feliciano, si no quieres venir lo entiendo, aparte de que mañana tienes que madrugar, pero cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?-

-No.- se quitó la manta e incorporó. –No me importa, iré con vosotros.-

-Como quieras. Te esperaremos en el salón.- se levantó y salió.

* * *

En aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, los tres llegaron al hospital. Lovino no era muy bueno manteniendo la calma y ocultando sus nervios, pero esa noche estaba dando lo mejor de él para hacerlo. Antonio no soltaba su mano ni dejaba de acariciarla tratando de calmarlo al menos un poco. Feliciano iba junto a su hermano, con la mirada perdida y cabizbajo. La enfermera, que fue la misma que atendió a Feliciano todas las otras veces y la cual le dedicó una sonrisa, les acompañó a la sala donde la madre se encontraba descansando.

Valentina se encontraba echada en la camilla y tapada, con sus brazos fuera de las sábanas y uno de ellos con un conducto de suero inyectado. Tenía la cabeza vendada, un ojo tapado, el otro cerrado y pequeños trozos de algodón y gasas por sus labios y manos. Eso parecía ser todo o al menos, lo que se veía. La mujer abrió vagamente el ojo que tenía descubierto, el cual estaba perjudicado por un cardenal de un intenso color violeta, para mirar a la visita que acababa de entrar.

-Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien?- Lovino se soltó de la mano de su pareja y se acercó a ella.

Feliciano se quedó paralizado mirando el lamentable estado de la mujer y Antonio permaneció frente a la camilla, junto al menor de los gemelos, mirando a su novio y la madre de éste.

Valentina curvó lentamente sus labios dibujándose una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. –Sí, cariño, estoy bien.-

Lovino le acarició suavemente la cara mirándola fijamente y conteniendo todos sus sentimientos, pero Feliciano se dejó llevar por ellos, en especial la tristeza y desesperación, y abrazó a su madre llorando, y ésta, moviendo lentamente sus brazos, le rodeó con ellos cerrando su ojo.

-Ahora estoy bien… con vosotros estoy de maravilla…-

-Ha sido ese hijo de puta, ¿no?-

Miró a su hijo con tristeza y asintió. –Sí, vuestro padre.-

-Me ahorraré el preguntar por qué, así que iré al grano. No quiero que vuelvas a casa. Y no solo yo, mira a Feliciano.-

No le hizo falta mirar al menor de sus retoños para saber que estaba llorando sobre sus pechos y con la cara oculta entre ellos. Al igual que él, ella también se veía como una carga y preocupación para la familia, solo que ella lo pasaba mucho peor en casa.

-Valentina.- mencionó Antonio. –Te lo pido por Lovino, Feliciano e incluso por mí mismo, aunque quizá mi palabra no tiene tanta importancia como la de ellos, pero déjame decirlo: Tienes que abandonar a tu esposo y rehacer tu vida. Tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti y no quiere verte sufrir, y la única forma de hacerlo es abandonando a ese hombre y pasar de página. Aunque tú le ames, él no lo hace. Mírame a Lovino y a mí, nos amamos pero no nos agredimos, solo tenemos discusiones, pero no acabamos pegándonos entre nosotros. Escucha; Puedo dejarte vivir una temporada con nosotros mientras buscas un nuevo hogar y trabajo. Como más o menos familiar tuyo y de tus hijos, quiero que no sufras ni tú ni nadie de la familia, ¿de acuerdo? Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar.-

-Ya lo sé, Antonio, pero… soy una mujer muy débil… ¿no me ves?-

-¿Débil? Estás aguantando todas las palizas que el malparido de tu esposo te está dando, todos sus insultos, todos sus desprecios y mírate, aún estás con él. Seré franco; Débil no eres, pero despreocupada por ti misma, sí. Y todo no se arreglará asintiendo y sonriendo a todo lo que te digan. Debes actuar y, si necesitas ayuda, nosotros te ayudaremos.-

-Mañana iré a casa a recoger tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?- añadió Lovino. –Y también buscaremos alguna vivienda cerca de la nuestra.-

-Antonio tiene razón, soy una despreocupada…- sollozaba mientras masajeaba suavemente la cabeza de Feliciano, que permanecía inmóvil y llorando. –Todo este tiempo la culpa ha sido mía. Mira a tu hermano, miraos a vosotros y miradme a mí. La culpa de cómo estáis y os sentís, incluso yo, es mía.- rió nerviosa.

-Al menos lo aceptas. ¿Qué me dices de lo que te hemos dicho? –añadió esta vez Antonio. –Ya cuentas con el apoyo de tres personas, que sepamos.-

Valentina se quedó algo pensativa, pero sabía que haría lo correcto, así que asintió y volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor. –Creo… creo que actuaré en serio de una vez. En cuanto salga y esté instalada en un hogar, le pondré una orden de alejamiento. Me da algo de pena, pero es lo correcto, ¿no?- miró a Lovino y Antonio.

-Por supuesto, esa es la actitud.- sonrió Antonio.-Verás cómo a partir del día que salgas te sentirás incluso más liviana y libre~-

-¿Cómo que pena?- replicó Lovino. –Tú no le dabas pena cuando te pegaba ni te insultaba incluso delante de nosotros. Si hace falta, entraremos en juicios hasta que le metan en la cárcel y muera dentro de ella como el pedazo de mierda que es.- se sentó en una silla y la acercó a la camilla.

Valentina le miraba. Le parecía increíble, pero sentía pena por su marido. Después de tantos años de sufrimiento aceptaba que era un mal padre y un mal esposo, pero era y seguía siendo el hombre al que amaba y era el hombre que le ayudó a tener y criar a sus hijos. Le dolía ver cómo Lovino hablaba de él y cómo él trataba a los gemelos, pero todo eso no era culpa suya. La culpa la tenía su adicción a todo: alcohol, drogas… Todo empezó con una crisis económica, siguió con una crisis familiar y se supondría que acabaría en la matrimonial. Por otro lado, su sentido lógico le decía que hacía lo mejor para ella misma y sus hijos, ya que eran mayores y no necesitaban una figura paterna y ella podía encontrar a una persona a la que amar de nuevo o no, si así lo deseaba, pero aún tenía un temor que le impedía echar un vistazo a cómo podría ser su futuro.

-Cielo, ¿estás escuchando?- preguntó la mujer a su tierno retoño para cambiar de tema, que permanecía aún entre sus pechos.

Feliciano alzó tímidamente el rostro empapado de lágrimas y asintió mirándola aún con tristeza y preocupación.

Sonrió y le apartó las lágrimas con su mano izquierda. –Espero que ésta sea la última vez que lloras tanto por mí.-

El joven asintió de nuevo limpiándose él los ojos y sentándose en una silla cercana a la camilla.

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has tenido problemas?-

-No...-

Sonrió de nuevo. –Me alegro mucho, cariño. ¿Qué hay del chico que te gustaba?-

Al oír esto, la mente de Feliciano recordó la última vez que vio a Ludwig y la pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que éste le dedicó tras besarle. Feliciano se quedó paralizado mientras él iba hacia el coche sin decir nada más o volver el rostro hacia él. No sabía lo que pensó ni lo que pensaba ahora mismo de él, pero el caso es que desde esa noche, el rubio no le llamó en los tres días que pasaron desde dicho suceso ni él tenía le valor de llamarle.

-Ah, ¿el hombre que vino el otro día al piso?- preguntó Antonio.

Lovino se limitó a hacer como que no escuchaba nada. No conocía de nada a ese extraño, pero no quería que estuviera con su hermano.

-Sí, me gusta…- dijo sonrojado y mirando a Antonio.

-Oh, Feli-chan ha caído en las redes del amor~- dijo el moreno riendo.

-Por lo que yo sé, lleva ya mucho enamorado.- añadió Valentina riendo levemente.

-Pero él no sabe que me gusta…- replicó Feliciano.

-Pues estás tardando en declararte, Feli. ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Antonio.

-Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.-

-Vaya, qué nombre más raro…-

-Pues mira lo bien que se lo sabe.- dijo Valentina sonriendo. -¿Por qué no hablas con él y se lo dices?-

-Ya, hablamos… más o menos… pero no le dije nada de que le quería. De todas formas, seguro que está enfadado conmigo…-

-¿Por qué?-

Feliciano tomó aire y cerró los ojos, preparándose para contárselo todo con algo de remordimientos y vergüenza. Intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Lovino estaba en la sala escuchando todo, pero no podía. –El domingo quedamos en su casa porque quería hacerle un retrato y él quiso. Estuvimos toda la tarde y por la noche me llevó al piso. Cuando estábamos en la puerta me despedí de él y, cuando iba hacia el coche, fui corriendo hacia él y le besé en la boca de golpe. Desde entonces no me ha llamado…-

Valentina y Antonio escuchaban atónitos a Feliciano sin poder creerse lo que decía. Lovino refunfuñó y salió del cuarto sin decir nada, pero todos sabían el porqué.

-Bueno…- dijo finalmente Valentina. -¿Qué hizo o dijo después de que le besaras?-

-No me dijo nada, me sonrió y se fue al coche. Después arrancó y se fue.-

-¿Y si le gustó el beso?-

-Verdaderamente creo que no, es muy serio y esa sonrisa parecía forzada…-

-Entonces debes hablar con él. Tú le quieres, ¿no? Quizá a él le da vergüenza hablar contigo después de eso pero sigue siendo tu amigo. Además, ¿y si está enamorado de ti también?-

-¿Vergüenza? El que está avergonzado soy yo…-

-O quizá no supo reaccionar de forma adecuada. El caso es que si los dos os quedáis callados no haréis nada. ¿Por qué no habláis del tema tranquilamente?-

-Bueno, en su casa le dije que me gustan los hombres… y él me animó, me dijo que no veía nada malo en eso, pero no le dije que me gustaba él…-

-Entonces no tienes que preocuparte. Si es tan abierto de mente no le extrañara que sientas amor por él. A lo mejor no te corresponde, pero eso no significa que ya no quiera ser tu amigo. Aunque también significará que tendrás que controlarte con él.-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que puede cambiar de parecer, porque una cosa es aceptarme como soy y otra que un chico se enamore de él…-

Valentina se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. –Feli, lo mejor es que habléis y si no quiere saber nada de ti es porque no merece la pena estar con él ni gastar tu tiempo en él. Ya habrá otro chico que te guste.- sonrió.

-Ya…- dijo dudoso con una pequeña sonrisa, pero él no quería a otro, quería a Ludwig, el hombre que tanto le había ayudado en estos últimos meses. Era la persona con la que más cómodo y a gusto se sentía. Feliciano le echaba el ojo a muchos chicos de su edad e incluso adultos, pero no se veía siendo la pareja de ninguno y quizá de Ludwig tampoco, pero quería intentarlo con él, pero para ello tendría que echarle agallas y abrir su corazón y sentimientos hacia él. Podría decirse que él era distinto.


	9. Chapter 9

Era por la tarde y Feliciano se encontraba solo en el piso. Antonio estaba trabajando y Lovino decidió salir a buscar alguna casa o piso para cuando su madre se recuperara y saliera del hospital. Hoy era viernes, lo que quería decir que Feliciano podía tomarse un descanso tras la dura semana de instituto aunque tenía deberes que hacer, pero al ser tan despreocupado lo dejaba todo para el final. Se encontraba mirando la tele, pero sin prestarle atención en absoluto. Pensaba en sus cosas, entre ellas, Ludwig, quien llevaba ya casi una semana sin mantener contacto con él. Feliciano estaba preocupado y comiéndose la cabeza, temiendo que se hubiera olvidado definitivamente de él, pero una parte más positiva le decía que estaba muy liado. ¿Por qué no le llamó? Porque le daba vergüenza después de lo que pasó el pasado domingo, pero sabía que debía hacer algo. Uno de sus mayores temores siempre fue el olvido, acompañado del que más sufrió y sufría, el rechazo, y gracias a ellos pensó en que su amigo se olvidó de él y lo rechazó. Se levantó de golpe, sin pensarlo más, y se preparó para salir, dispuesto a ir al piso de su amigo a visitarle, aunque sabía que podría estar liado con trabajo pero, en ese caso, le llamaría por teléfono como último as en la manga para después quedar con él.

* * *

De nuevo, el joven Feliciano se encontraba allí, en el lujoso hall del hotel, incluso con la misma chica de recepcionista. Se quedó mirándola sin saber si debía ir y comunicarle a qué habitación iba, y ella le miró con semblante algo desagradable en su rostro.

-Hey, señor…- parecía que recordar el apellido del castaño le era imposible.

Feliciano sonrió intimidado y se acercó. –Vargas, señorita. Vengo a ver a Ludwig Beilschmidt, como la otra vez.-

-De acuerdo. Creo que está en su habitación.- apartó su mirada de él y se frotó cuidadosamente los ojos para no desvanecer el maquillaje que llevaba aplicado.

-Muchas gracias.- se despidió de ella con una sonrisa más tranquila y fue hacia el ascensor. Esta vez fue más amable y su tono de voz más sereno, a pesar de su mirada y su aspecto cansado.

El ascensor se paró y salió de él al llegar a la planta seleccionada previamente. Recorrió el pasillo buscando la habitación y cuando la halló, se paró frente a la puerta. La recepcionista dijo que estaba ahí, bueno, creía que estaba. ¿Y si estaba de verdad? ¿Qué le diría? Feliciano estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba que se le puede hacer una visita a un amigo sin ningún motivo en especial. Tras pensar en qué le diría a Ludwig cuando le abriera pulsó el timbre. Ludwig no tardó mucho en abrir y recibirle.

-Ah… Feliciano… hola. Pasa, no te quedes ahí.- se apartó de la puerta cediéndole el paso al interior del piso.

Feliciano le sonrió nervioso y pasó. Todo estaba oscuro, con las cortinas tapando las enormes ventanas. La única iluminación que había era la televisión, que estaba sin volumen, pero solo abarcaba una pequeña porción del gran piso. Frente a la mesa del sofá, la cual se encontraba situada entre éste y el televisor, había varios papales desparramados, incluso por el suelo, cuyo caos no era muy habitual en el rubio.

-Siento mucho el desorden.- Ludwig cerró la puerta y dejó que la luz entrara tras apartar las cortinas de las ventanas.

-Ve, no pasa nada.- el castaño se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. En el reposabrazos había un cojín que delataba que hace poco alguien se encontraba echado.

-Y también siento el ambiente de cueva. Desde que llegué me duele la cabeza.- se agachó frente la mesa y recogió todos los papeles. -¿Quieres un café o algo?- se incorporó tras colocarlos de nuevo con un clip.

-Oh, no, no quiero nada, así que vuelve a descansar. No quiero molestar, así que me iré.- se levantó de nuevo.

-Pero ya que has venido… Además, vives lejos y no me vendría mal charlar.- fue hacia la cocina.

Feliciano suspiró y le siguió. –Ve~, ¿cómo te va?-

Dejó los papeles en la encimera y abrió unos cajones que había sobre ella. –Bueno, sin contar la jaqueca, bien. ¿Y tú?-

-Supongo que bien…- respondió en voz baja.

-¿Supones?- fue hacia el frigorífico y sacó agua. –Ah, ¿cómo quieres el café?-

-Ah, no es nada.- sonrió. –Uhm, con leche.-

-¿Seguro?- sacó un tetrabrik de leche. -Ya sabes que yo te escucho.- echó agua en una taza y leche en otra.

-Bueno… hace poco ingresaron a mi madre en el hospital, pero hoy Lovi me dijo que estaba mejor.-

-¿Y eso?- echó café en ambos recipientes.

-Mi padre… bueno, mi padre nos maltrataba a mi madre, mi hermano y a mí, por eso me tuve que ir con mi hermano al piso de Antonio, pero ella se quedó con él… siempre decía que cambiaría, pero no lo hizo. La noche que nos encontramos iba buscando una comisaría porque acababa de pegarnos a mi madre y a mí.-

Ludwig le miraba atónito mientras dejaba ambas tazas en el microondas. –¿Me estás diciendo que mientras aguantabas el acoso de la gente de tu instituto también aguantabas los problemas familiares?-

-Sí… pero ya estoy mejor. Y mi madre también.- sonrió tratando de calmar su preocupación. –Pero… hay una cosa más reciente que me preocupa…- se ruborizó y puso nervioso. -¿Qué crees que es?-

Ludwig programó el horno mientras ingería todo lo que contó el castaño. Parecía increíble cómo una persona podía aguantar tanto tormento en su vida y que no se desahogara con nadie, según le dijo anteriormente. -Creo que lo mismo que a mí.- programó el microondas y lo encendió.

Feliciano trataba de retenerse los nervios mientras miraba a Ludwig, que se encontraba de cara a la encimera y de espaldas a él, que estaba apoyado en la encimera de la barra americana.

-Escucha, creo que tenemos que hablar.- se giró hacia él.

El corazón del castaño latía rápidamente, tanto, que creía que iba a morir ahí. Un calor recorría su cuerpo e hizo que sus manos empezaran a sudar, poniéndose muy nervioso mientras su amigo le clavaba su clara mirada en él, pero sin decir nada.

-¿No crees?-

-S-sí… sí.-

-Venga, vamos al sofá.- fue hacia dicho mueble seguido por Feliciano detrás.

Ambos tomaron asiento; Feliciano se sentó donde lo hizo la primera vez, y Ludwig se sentó en un sillón aparte, a su lado.

-¿Quién empieza?- juntó ambas manos entrelazando entre ellas los dedos.

El castaño le miró aún muy nervioso, casi tanto que su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, por lo que parpadeaba repetidamente. –L-Ludwig, siento mucho lo del otro día… sé que estuvo mal y no debí hacerlo… siento haberte fallado… me arrepiento muchísimo… lo comprenderé si no me perdonas.- agachó la cabeza y comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

-Supongo que ese beso quiso decir algo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?- alzó la cabeza lentamente frotándose la nariz con las manos y tratando de calmarse.

-Quiere decir que estás enamorado de mi, ¿no?-

-N-no…- agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace?-

-Sí…-

-Bueno… la verdad es que…- suspiró echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón. –Esto es complicado…-

-No…- se levantó. –No pasa nada, siento las molestias.- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se preparó para salir.

-Déjame hablar y siéntate.-

El autoritario tono de voz de Ludwig fue la segunda cosa que le intimidó desde que entró en el edificio, así que se sentó de nuevo, pero sin mirarle.

Tomó aire y habló con un tono más tranquilo. -Mira, no me importa lo del beso, ¿vale? Eso déjalo a un lado. Verás, con el tiempo es normal que me hayas cogido afecto, sobre todo por las veces que te ayudé y las que volvería a hacerlo, pero yo... te he mentido.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con débilmente el otro.

-Verás, no te he mentido del todo, más bien no me he explicado correctamente. Cuando te dije que era actor no mentía, pero no soy un actor de cine… bueno, en realidad sí.-

-A mí no me importa en lo que sea que trabajes… no me enamoré por eso…- le miraba haciendo pucheros.

-¿De verdad? Entonces no te importará saber que me dedico a la pornografía.-

Feliciano apenas reaccionó notablemente a ese comentario, simplemente se le quedó mirando como cuando le hizo la anterior pregunta, sin embargo, lo escuchó claramente. Si eso era una broma, que a juzgar por la seriedad del ambiente y de Ludwig parecía que no, era de mal gusto.

-Eso fue lo que me faltó explicarte cuando estábamos en la cafetería. Bueno, y que todo este piso es mío, no me lo paga nadie.-

El castaño permanecía callado mirando fijamente a su amigo sin saber qué decir. Aún estaba procesando el otro comentario.

-Estarás pensando muchas cosas que posiblemente no sean agradables respecto a mi persona, lo sé, pero por eso no te lo dije al principio. La gente no suele reaccionar bien cuando alguien como yo le dice cómo se gana la vida. Ah, y no creas que lo hago por placer. Ya no.-

-¿Ya no?- se atrevió a pronunciar Feliciano finalmente.

-Entré en este mundillo siendo… poco mayor que tú, muy joven. Creía que todo iba a ser de color de rosa, pero también tenía que hacer cosas que no me gustaban. Ahora ya estoy acostumbrado y, como toda la gente, odio mi trabajo. Creo que eso es un requisito para cualquier oficio, a no ser que sea tu verdadera vocación.-

-¿Y- el más bajo prefirió tragarse la pregunta de qué eran esas cosas que no le gustaban. Seguro que a él no le gustaría escucharlas ni a Ludwig contarlas.

-Aparte de eso, también soy modelo, normalmente nudista, pero de vez en cuando también llevo ropa. Y… bueno, suelo hacer calendarios y demás para causas benéficas cuando puedo…- se sonrojó levemente.

-Eso está bien…- Feliciano solo asentía a todo lo que Ludwig le decía mirándole fijamente y con ojos muy abiertos. No es que fuese malo, pero no se lo esperaba de una persona cercana a él.

-Bueno… creo que no tengo nada más que decir… ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora, Feliciano?-

-A-ah, pues… no sé…-

-¿No sabes?- suspiró. –Sabía que esto pasaría. Escúchame bien; todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que hablé contigo y todas las veces que te ayudé no entraban dentro de mi papel como actor. Quiero decir, solo porque te haya dicho esto no cambiaré, ¿de acuerdo? Por mi parte, podemos seguir siendo amigos.-

-No, si no lo dudo…-

-¿Y qué ha pasado con ese "ve"? Lo solías decir cuando estabas con alguien de confianza y antes de decirte todo esto. ¿Te incomodo ahora?- elevó el tono de voz en la última oración.

-N-no…- respondió intimidado por tercera vez.

Ludwig se quedó callado y recapacitó sobre su actitud punzante y un tanto hostil. –Lo siento, Feliciano, no quería ser tan brusco...- se echó el pelo hacia atrás y resopló. -¿Quieres agua? Mierda, el café.- se levantó y volvió a la cocina.

Feliciano le miró cabizbajo por el rabillo del ojo y se levantó para ir al baño, cuyo camino recordaba desde el domingo.

* * *

Cuando volvió al salón de nuevo vio a Ludwig sentado en el sillón, mirando fijamente su taza de café con la mirada apagada. Feliciano se sentó a su lado y vio como frente a él había una taza de café acompañada de un azucarero y un vaso de agua.

-No le he echado azúcar.- dijo Ludwig. –Y pensé que quizá necesitarías beber agua. Si quieres echarle más café, te traigo la cafetera.- le dio un sorbo a su café.

Feliciano asintió y bebió tras echarle los terrones de azúcar que le correspondían y removerlo. –Está muy bueno y dulce.- sonrió levemente.

-Yo lo suelo tomar sin leche, así que el mío está más amargo.-

El más joven asintió con la cabeza y miró el fondo de su taza, esperando encontrar en él algo que le permitiera romper el tenso e incómodo ambiente infectado de un silencio sepulcral.

Ludwig volvió a beber café. –No eres la primera persona que deja de confiar en mi, ¿sabes? Me pasó lo mismo con una chica que conocí hace mucho. Llegamos a ser novios, pero cuando se lo dije casi me mata. Al menos no quería tenerla engañada…-

-¿Y dónde está?-

-No lo sé, perdimos contacto. Espero que le vaya bien.-

-¿Y ahora estás con alguien?-

-No. No quiero aburrirte contándote mis penas, pero la verdad es que a veces me siento muy solo… conozco a muchos actores y tengo buenos amigos, pero…-

-Creo que sé cómo te sientes.- dijo Feliciano. –Solo que yo tengo a mi familia.-

-Venga ya, eso es imposible.-

-La gente de mi instituto solo se ríe de mí, ya lo sabes…-

-¿Toda?-

-Bueno, toda creo que no…-

-No toda la gente es tan mala. Seguro que hay gente que no conoces y que serían muy buenos amigos tuyos, porque seguro que no conoces a todos, ¿verdad?-

-Ya, pero es que… lo paso muy mal y me da miedo abrirme…-

-Sigue el consejo que te dije y combate fuego contra fuego.-

-Por suerte no todos los días se meten conmigo, pero se han metido lo suficiente como para que me mine a mí mismo.-

-Pero no puedes pensar así, lo único que harás es hacer lo que ellos quieren.-

-Ya lo sé…-

-Por eso debes pasar página y no hacerles caso. Tú al menos no te metes con nadie por su forma de ser, ¿verdad?-

-No…-

-Pues eso ya te pone por encima de ellos.-

El corazón de Feliciano volvió a acelerarse, esta vez con una especie de alegría por la compasión y familiaridad que su amigo le daba a cambio de absolutamente nada. -Ludwig… muchas gracias por animarme… mi madre y mi hermano siempre me animan y aconsejan, pero cuando lo haces tú… eres muy importante para mí, te aprecio mucho…-

–No hay de qué.-

Feliciano se ruborizó y se abalanzó hacia él desde su sitio, abrazándole. Hoy Ludwig actuó algo raro, pero probablemente porque no quería que perdiera la confianza en él.

El rubio se sobresaltó y miró al castaño, que permanecía quieto, y le correspondió rodeando su cuerpecillo con sus fuertes brazos.

–Quiero que sepas que… que me da igual lo que sea que hagas…- sollozaba. –Para mí siempre serás una persona muy importante y no quiero olvidarte nunca… por eso quiero plasmarte en el cuadro.- se abrazó a él fuertemente ocultando la cara en su pecho.

Ludwig le miró y le alzó la cara delicadamente. –Eso es lo que quería oír. Mi trabajo es mi trabajo, no dejo de actuar en él, nada de lo que hago es real ni lo hago con el mismo sentimiento que cuando estoy contigo.- un color rosado apareció por su rostro, que al ser pálido se notaba más de lo normal.

-¿Qué sentimiento?-

-Uno que tú y yo compartimos.- agarró con ambas manos las mejillas del muchacho y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, besándolos tiernamente y frotándolos suavemente con los suyos. –El amor.-

El joven rompió a llorar finalmente y apretó más fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del más mayor de los dos, que no paraba de darle dulces y pequeños besos en los labios. Después, Ludwig se echó con él en el sofá y lo acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras Feliciano seguía llorando.

-Estos días no te llamé porque sabía lo que sentías por mi y no quería que me infravaloraras por lo que hago, pero sabía que si te ignoraba no arreglaba nada… lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer.- le besó en la frente.

El menor no paraba de llorar, no sabía si de felicidad o por los nervios, pero había logrado lo que deseaba; hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Ludwig, quien ahora mismo estaba con él en el sofá y le acariciaba suavemente la nuca y el casco de la cabeza para calmarle. Sus brazos le comenzaban a doler debido a que la espalda de Ludwig descansaba sobre ellos ya que ya llevaban un rato así, pero prefería aguantar el dolor a soltar a aquel hombre.


	10. Chapter 10

El ansiado (sobre todo por Lovino) juicio finalmente llegó. Los dos gemelos y Antonio se sentaron en los bancos del público, mientras que Valentina permanecía hablando con el fiscal que contradeciría al abogado de su marido. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero esperaban que aquel hombre pagara tras todos los daños que causó a lo largo de su vida.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de gente tras unos minutos de espera y el fiscal y todos los demás tomaron su puesto. Poco después, entraron dos policías con un hombre esposado y vestido de preso; el padre de Feliciano y Lovino. Su rostro estaba molesto y enfadado mientras los dos agentes le llevaban a su sitio, pero por el camino no pudo evitar ver a sus dos hijos y viceversa. Feliciano le miraba sorprendido y nervioso, Lovino le echaba una mirada hostil y Antonio lo miró solo de refilón. Él los correspondió mirándolos con el mismo rostro con el que había entrado a la sala.

Finalmente, el juez apareció y tomó su asiento. Después cogió su martillo, unos papeles y, antes de hablar, se aclaró la garganta.

-Estamos reunidos para juzgar a Marco Vargas, presuntamente responsable de violencia doméstica, tráfico y posesión de drogas y violencia de género de la cual ha sufrido tanto su esposa como sus dos hijos, ¿no es así?-

-Así es.- respondió el abogado.

-Ya verificado el caso, demos paso al juicio.- dio un martillazo.

–Sin embargo, todo ello tiene una explicación: no lo hacía conscientemente. Acepto que su mujer e hijos sufrían, pero ése no era el hombre que realmente es.-

-¡Protesto!- exclamó el fiscal. –Aún así, su cliente estaba en su sano juicio al obtener todas las sustancias ilegales, un hombre no puede estar eternamente ebrio, lo que también implica que abusó e hirió a su familia estando sobrio. Además, la familia no sufrió física y psicológicamente, sino también económicamente. Era el único miembro de la misma que se dedicaba a ello.-

-¿Conoce usted el dicho "Pienso, luego existo"?- retomó el abogado su caso. –Cuando una persona hace algo, lo hace por una razón.-

-Sea cual sea la razón, la violencia no resuelve nada.-

-Mi cliente confesó que las estaba guardando a un amigo.- respondió el abogado.

-Y según su historial, las ingirió, fueran de quien fueran. Además, el simple hehco de poseerlas es un delito. En cuanto a los cargos de violencia, pido a la señorita Lombardo que suba al estrado.-

El abogado resopló y asintió.

Valentina respiró profundamente y se levantó. Se subió al estrado y tomó asiento intentando no mirar a toda la gente de la sala y menos a sus hijos.

-Señorita Lombardo, cuéntenos la relación entre su marido con usted, el resto de su familia y las drogas.- pidió el juez.

-Sí, su señoría.- tomó aire de nuevo y miró al frente, dejando la mirada fija en algún punto perdido en la pared de enfrente. –Mi esposo comenzó con su problema hará como nueve años. Honestamente, no sé cómo entró en ese mundo y por más que le preguntaba, él se negaba a responderme. Decía que no había problema, que eso le ayudaría a relajarse tras los días de estrés, pero no fue así… una vez insistí en que me dijera de dónde sacaba la droga y me soltó una bofetada. Desde ese día ya no fue el mismo conmigo y conforme pasó el tiempo, su adicción se volvió mucho más fuerte. Apenas asistía a su trabajo y siempre volvía muy tarde, incluso comenzó a pagar todo su enfado conmigo y con los niños…-

-¿Y lo hacía siempre ebrio?- preguntó el fiscal.

-No, señor. Nos agredía también sobrio.-

-¿Y tiene alguna prueba de esas agresiones?- preguntó el abogado.

-Sí.- se remangó las mangas de la blusa mostrando sus cardenales. –La última vez me hizo todo esto y un moratón en el ojo. También abusó sexualmente de mí… me dejó… destrozada…- confesó con rubor. –Puedo enseñarles los documentos médicos si así lo desean.-

El acusado miraba a su mujer callado y con el odio que no abandonó en ningún momento desde que entró en la sala. Lovino apretó los puños y los dientes entre ellos mirando al suelo. Antonio trataba de calmarlo, pero sabía que esto era difícil tanto para él como para Feliciano, que permanecía callado y con todos sus sentidos puestos en el juicio.

-No hay pruebas de que esas heridas sean de su esposo.- respondió el abogado.

-¿¡Qué cojones hay que hacer para que ese montón de mierda se vaya a la puta cárcel!?- gritó Lovino levantándose. -¿¡Quieren pruebas!? Está bien, la próxima vez que viole a mi madre les sacaré una foto. ¿O quizá prefieran una insultándonos a mí y a mi pareja? Oh, una donde pegue a mi hermano también estaría bien, ¿no? ¿Es necesario ver el coño masacrado de mi madre o qué?-

-Lovino, cálmate.- Antonio trató de sentarlo de nuevo.

-¡Marica de mierda, cállate! ¿¡Por qué tu novio no te mete la polla por la boca y te callas!? ¿¡Crees que no sabía nada de eso!?- gritó el padre levantándose, así que uno de los policías llevó hasta él las cadenas de las esposas para sentarlo de nuevo.

-¡Orden en la sala!- el juez comenzó a dar fuertes martillazos. -No toleraré faltas de respeto por parte del público, acusados o testigos. Si no quieren respetar las normas, salgan de la sala inmediatamente.-

Lovino resopló y se sentó aún con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Ya lo ha visto, su señoría.- dijo el fiscal. –El joven es uno de los hijos de la señora Lombardo y el señor Vargas. Su diálogo y su forma de expresarlo hablan por sí solos, además de la respuesta del señor Vargas.-

-Eso no significa que todo sea real.-

Lovino refunfuño lleno de ira y apretó los dientes al oír al abogado contradecir al fiscal, pero se mantuvo en calma para no impactar a toda la sala ni tener que salir de ella.

-¿Insinúa que es un teatro? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el señor Vargas tiene tierras o posesiones lujosas? Porque en ese caso esto sí tendría sentido, pero no es así. Además, para divorciarse no es necesario que uno de los dos miembros de la pareja presente heridas, o al menos en este caso. Hay cientos de razones para que un divorcio se lleve a cabo. De todos modos recordemos el caso de las drogas.-

-Aún necesitamos más testimonios…- dijo el juez con las manos entrelazadas entre sí sobre el atril. -¿Podrían testificar los hijos del acusado?-

-Eh… claro que sí, su señoría. Llamo al estrado a uno de los dos hijos de la señorita Lombardo y el señor Vargas.-

Antonio miró a Feliciano. –Feli, ve tú, no tengas miedo.- murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

-Sí, Lovino no está para testificar…-

-Feli, ve ahí y haz que nuestro padre se pudra en el trullo.- añadió Lovino. –Yo lo haría, pero no quiero que me echen… mierda.-

-B-Bueno…-

-Si no quieren sólo tienen que decirlo.- dijo el juez.

-¡No!- respondió Feliciano levantándose. –¡T-Testificaré!-

Se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia el juez para tomar asiento en el estrado del cual Valentina se bajaba. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón iba muy deprisa y sus piernas flaqueaban de nervios. Al sentarse trató de relajarse y respirar profundo, pero fue en vano.

-Tranquilo, señorito Vargas.- comentó el juez. –No se ponga nervioso, no le haremos nada malo. Díganos su nombre antes de testificar.-

-Sí, su señoría. Mi… mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas.-

-¿Y su edad?-

-Diecisiete años.-

-¿Puede describirnos su relación con su padre?-

-S-sí… bueno, mi padre... por suerte… él no sabe mucho sobre mí actualmente. La mayor parte del tiempo nos ignora a mí y a mi hermano gemelo, pero cuando nos hace caso no nos muestra ninguna señal de afecto.-

-¿Le ha agredido?- preguntó el abogado.

-Sí. Sinceramente, pocas veces, pero lo hizo. La última vez fue hace como un mes. Llegó muy tarde por la noche y mi madre fue a recibirle. Seguramente ella le dijo que no debía venir tan tarde, así que comenzaron a discutir y siempre… siempre que pasa…- quedó callado tras soltarlo todo de golpe y rápidamente. El tener que transportarse de nuevo a esa angustiosa noche y revivir todo lo ya vivido le destrozaba de nuevo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el abogado.

-Sí, discúlpenme.- tomó aire de nuevo. –Como yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, bajé al pasillo, ya que estaba en mi cuarto. Vi a mi padre con mi madre… muy cerca de ella, pero ella no quería nada, trataba de apartarle. Yo le ayudé y traté de apartarle, así que en vez de pegarla… me pegó a mí….- su voz comenzó a quebrarse. –Pero luego mi madre… se puso delante de mí para que no me golpeara… y ella recibió todos los golpes por mí…- comenzó a sorber por la nariz mientras su labio comenzaba a temblar. –Por mi culpa, mi madre…- se frotó los ojos.

-Creo que es suficiente, señorito Vargas. Puede retirarse.- dijo el fiscal viendo el estado del muchacho.

Feliciano asintió y volvió a sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. Toda la sala permanecía en silencio salvo por los cuchicheos de algunos. Valentina lloraba en silencio desde su sitio al igual que Feliciano, que era abrazado por Antonio como consuelo. Incluso Lovino sollozaba disimuladamente.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Feliciano. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- decía Antonio abrazándolo.

Feliciano se limitaba a llorar con su rostro ocultado por sus manos.

El juez dio de nuevo unos martillazos tras todo este silencio, esta vez más suaves y pausados. –Llegados a este punto, sólo queda recapitular y tener todos los detalles en cuenta para que el jurado reflexione sobre el caso y se tome una decisión.- dio otro martillazo. –Se levanta la sesión hasta las doce de esta misma tarde.-

Todos se levantaron y salieron. Valentina miró a su marido. Estaba aún sentado apoyado en la pared de su derecha, con la cabeza también apoyada. Tenía la mirada perdida y permanecía cabizbajo, sin decir nada o mirar a algún sitio. Ni si quiera uno podría imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Se veía cansado, sin ganas de seguir ahí, como un cadáver al que aún le late el corazón, irónicamente. La mujer se entristeció al ver a su esposo así y tanto le afecto que quería sentarse a su lado y abrazarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además, no cambiaría nada así.

Por otra parte, los gemelos seguidos de Antonio salieron afuera. Hoy era un día duro para ellos y Antonio lo sabía, así que decidió salir con ellos para respirar el aire de la calle y despejarse. Los gemelos se sentaron y Antonio fue adentro de nuevo, para ir a la cafetería y comprar algo para comer. Mientras, los dos esperaban afuera en un banco.

-Lovi… ¿cómo lo he hecho?-

El mencionado se encontraba sentado con la espalda arqueada hacia adelante y sus manos cogidas entre sí sobre sus piernas. -Muy bien, Feliciano.- respondió. –Los hecho todo lo mejor que lo podías hacer.-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad.-

Feliciano sonrió. Después miró hacia la puerta, de la cual salía su madre para entrar a escena.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó el menor.

-¿Qué tal estáis?- sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos.

-No sé, esto está siendo muy...-

-Lo sé, cielo. No pasa nada, es lo normal.-

-Quiero irme ya de aquí, sinceramente.- respondió Lovino echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-No pasa nada, ya queda poco…-

Antonio salió de nuevo con cuatro vasos de cartón y le dio uno a cada uno.

-¿Cómo estás, Valentina?- preguntó ahora él.

-Sinceramente… no sé qué responder…- dijo tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y eso?-

-Me siento… mal. Marco está… ¿destrozado? No parece estar vivo. Antes de salir lo he visto y no se movía, permanecía quieto y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo…-

-La muerte es algo demasiado bueno para él, mejor que permanezca vivo para pudrirse en la cárcel.- dijo Lovino.

-Valentina, no puedo comprender tu dolor. Nunca he pasado por una situación como la tuya y espero no pasarla pero creo que te estás torturando y no conscientemente.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que sigues enamorada de él. Todos sabemos que abusó de ti y no una vez, pero es tu marido, el padre de tus hijos y la persona con la que pasaste los años más felices de tu vida. Es normal que lo estés pasando mal.-

-Lo sé, pero… no sé qué decirte, Antonio…-

-No, Valentina, no pasa nada. Lo mismo pasa con Lovino y Feliciano. Es su padre y es normal que sufran. Incluso Lovino, aunque no lo parezca.-

Lovino le miró de reojo con enfado, pero permaneció callado.

La familia volvió adentro y todos tomaron asiento en el mismo banco que la otra vez. Fue cuestión de minutos lo que el juez tardó en volver a sentarse con más papeleo entre las manos. Esta vez, hasta el abogado y el fiscal tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos, uno frente al otro y con rostros de seriedad, especialmente por parte del abogado.

-Siento la espera. Tras deliberarlo, el juzgado y yo hemos decidido que el acusado es culpable de todos los cargos. No solo lo demostrado en la sala ha sido de ayuda para llegar a esta decisión, sino su historial delictivo y demás pruebas que se recolectaron en el pasado. El caso se da por finalizado. Se levanta la sesión.-

Todo concluyó con el último martillazo de aquel hombre más el levantamiento de todos los presentes en la sala. Valentina permaneció sentada con la mirada algo perdida y cabizbaja. Después miró frente a ella, hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba al hombre que, por gran desgracia, aún amaba. Estaba de nuevo apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida y carente de brillo. Dos policías le ayudaron a levantarse y después salieron de la sala. Él no hacía nada, sólo se dejaba llevar. Ni si quiera ella podía imaginarse lo que estaría pensando; Odio, ira, resentimiento, tristeza, indiferencia… después de tanto tiempo, no conocía a ese hombre.

-Bueno, pues ya se acabó todo.- dijo Antonio estirando los brazos tras salir de nuevo afuera.

-Ve…-

Lovino y Valentina permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Vamos a casa?-

-Sí.- respondió Lovino. –Estoy cansado. Esos asientos eran muy incómodos.-

-Yo también me voy a casa a descansar.- añadió Valentina.

-Ve~, ¿puedo ir contigo?-

-Claro que sí.- sonrió.

-Qué bien, Lovi y yo solos en casa~- dijo Antonio acercándose al mencionado.

-Estoy cansado, no se te ocurra hacerme nada.-

Valentina sonrió. –Bueno, pues Feli y yo nos vamos.-

-Ve~, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Mañana no tengo clases~-

-Claro que sí.- sonrió.

-¿Lo oyes, Lovi? Esta noche estaremos los dos solos~- Antonio sonrió y le abrazó.

-No soy sordo, ¿sabes?- respondió malhumorado y dejándose abrazar.

Antonio sonrió y le besó tiernamente en la sien.

Los cuatro se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares y descansar. La mañana había sido muy larga y agotadora a pesar de que se la pasaron sentados, así que cuando llegaron a casa todos dieron ya el tema por zanjado: Lovino se sentía más liviano y Antonio se alegraba de ello, Feliciano se sentía un tanto indiferente. Al igual que Valentina, sentía cierta pena por su padre, pero sabía que era lo mejor. La pobre Valentina intentaba borrar la lamentable imagen de su ya ex-marido y con ella todos los buenos recuerdos que él le otorgó y compartieron juntos tanto ellos solos como con los niños.


End file.
